Happy Birthday
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Happy birthday to Dan Taichi on January 2nd , Kaneda Ichirou on December 31st, and almost every character in between! Assorted fics celebrating most birthdays of PoT characters within the original 178 anime episodes. COMPLETE!
1. Author's Note

Hey. First, I'm going to say that yes, I DO know that posting Authors Notes as chapters is against the site guidelines. I figured that maybe, since I'm posting it with a chapter, you guys won't mind (if you would mind in the first place).

Anyway, this fic will contain a birthday fic for MOST PoT character in the ANIME from episodes 1 to 178, EXCEPT for the American team. If anybody knows the American team's birthdays, tell me please. I'll write them fics if they haven't already passed. Also, depending on how far I get into the OVAs and such, I MIGHT write birthday fics for some other characters. Maybe. (But then again, I'm having a hell of a hard time with KABAJI'S fic, I doubt I can do somebody else. XP)

The current list of TEAMS I AM WRITING FOR:

Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkai, Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Rokkaku, Yamabuki, and Jyosei.

For Yamabuki, I will** not** be writing for Nishikiori Tsubasa, because I do not know his birthday. In place, I **will** be writing for Dan Taichi.

I will also be writing for Horio, Kachiroh, Katsuo, Sakuno, and Tomoka.

Because of his popularity, I **may** be writing about Shiraishi.

Some important notes:

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES TO ALL CHAPTERS. **I don't own PoT. If there are any OCs, I own them. But that will be noted.

This fic is rated T. This does not mean every chapter will be T. It is to be safe.

There MAY be some M rated fics thrown in here. I don't know yet. But it could happen. I WILL LIST THE RATING OF THE FIC AT THE BEGINNING. So if you don't want to read it, well... make sure you check the ratings.

There may or may not be OCs in here. They may or may not be major.

There will be shounen-ai. There may be yaoi. There may be het.

The genre will change. Probably. Maybe. I'll list that too, and any individual notes for the chapter that I think are important.

Wishing you a happy year! Now...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCE OF TENNIS CHARACTERS!


	2. Dan Taichi, January 2nd

**Happy Birthday To:** Dan Taichi, January second.

**Word Count:** 522

**Rating:** K+, to be safe

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Notes:** This was written as an AkutsuxDan fic.But it can be taken as romance or friendship, so take your pick. Please excuse any plot holes at the moment. I felt this needed betaing, but she couldn't get back to me in time. Also, I don't feel the characters are too OOC, but any comments are loved.

**BETA'D! (Thanks Laura! YOU RULE! Everybody thank her!)**

* * *

Making sure his hat was secure on his head, Dan Taichi headed out of the door. The date: January second, which many people would call the second day of the New Year. In fact, back in America, his cousin had the day off of everything. Still, he headed out into the winter wind on his way to school. Not that he would normally be in school. No, he was on winter break. But just because he was on break didn't mean he didn't have other responsibilities, such as make-up classes. Although, he mused, he would have liked to at least had the second of January off from make-up classes; it was his birthday, after all.

Shrugging off the slight feeling of disappointment, he continued walking, going over some math equations in his head. The particular make-up class he was heading to was for math, one of his least favorite subjects. And, because of the holidays, he doubted there would be more than three or four people there.

But it didn't matter. After all, he knew who one of the only other people in the class would be: his favorite person, Akutsu-senpai. Because even though he was a first year and Akutsu-senpai was a third year, the number of classes his senpai had failed and the class level ahead he was, they were learning the same material.

Mulling over random thoughts, Dan spotted someone clad in green walking ahead of him. Eyes lighting up, he ran towards the figure, stopping and walking when he reached the person. The figure did not look down at him, did not slow down, did not even give the faintest sign that he even saw the smaller boy. But nonetheless, Dan knew he did.

He knew Akutsu-senpai saw him, because as they continued walking the larger boy slowly moved over to allow there to be room for Dan to walk next to him. And when Dan came closer and closer the older boy did not protest, just kept walking. Just like always, Akutsu-senpai and Dan walked in silence towards school. And then, just like always, Dan started talking. He did it at first to break the silence, but he later realized that Akutsu-senpai listened to some of what he said. So, just like always, Dan talked and Akutsu-senpai listened, and they walked to school.

But then, as they were walking, with Dan talking, something most un-normal happened.

Akutsu-senpai spoke.

It was just a growl, and for the normal person it was hard to make out what he had said, but Dan heard him loud and clear.

"Happy Birthday."

Smiling, he stepped even closer to his senpai, so that they were touching. It didn't matter that it was freezing out or that he had extra classes or that he would be stuck inside for the rest of the day with relatives he barely knew fawning over him.

All that mattered was that Akutsu-senpai has remembered.

Akutsu-senpai cared.

* * *

Please review! Concrit, ego-raising praise, love, flames, hate, and all such things are loved, as long as they're on the review board! Next up, Kabaji! When? Tomorrow! 


	3. Kabaji Munehiro, January 3rd

**Happy Birthday To:** Kabaji Munehiro, January third.

**Word Count:** 334

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship

**Notes:** Written as a friendship fic between Atobe and Kabaji. Remembering seems to be a good way to end fics for me. XP Anyway, please enjoy. Sorry if it's funny-sounding - it's almost 2 am here on the fourth, a.k.a. midnight the site time. And Kabaji's obviously not the easiest character to write about.

**BETA'D**. **Thanks Laura!**

* * *

Kabaji Munehiro has always been quiet. His family had always been quiet. His sister had always been quiet. It was just how the Kabaji family was. They rarely talked, even at home together, and if somebody was to walk into their house, they would probably think that the family were all strangers.

But just because he didn't talk didn't mean he was stupid. He often heard it whispered that he was too dumb to speak. In fact, most of the time it wasn't whispered. It seemed the world thought that, because he rarely spoke, he rarely heard.

But the most common misconception about Kabaji Munehiro was that he was Atobe Keigo's servant.

This is, indeed, a misconception. But the only ones who knew were he and Atobe.

Despite what it looked like, Atobe was one of the only people who understood him for him.

Many assumed that he didn't Atobe's bidding because he was his servant. Kabaji didn't. He did things for the older boy, because he respected him.

And though "thanks" was never spoken, Kabaji understood. He understood Atobe Keigo and Atobe Keigo understood him.

They understood and complemented each other. While he was quiet and blended into the background, Atobe was flamboyant and had a need to be noticed. Besides their obvious personality differences, they offset each other in other ways as well. He, for example, was a night owl, while Atobe was a morning person. Atobe, on the other hand, preferred sweet things, while he enjoyed the more bitter ones. He enjoyed staying inside where it was warm on a cold winter day, where as Atobe preferred to be outside in the cold. Not to mention, Atobe never forgot things; he often did.

Memory.

That other boy had mastered the skill of remembering things long before a normal person. It just came naturally to him.

So it really shouldn't have surprised him that, while everybody else barely knew he existed, the great Atobe Keigo remembered.

Remember his, Kabaji Munehiro's, birthday.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it was hard and probably OOC, but I think I did my best given his character. Next up? Ryuuzaki Sakuno (and I wouldn't be surprised if either RyoSaku or TomoSaku pops up). When? January fourteenth! 


	4. Ryuuzaki Sakuno, January 14th

**Happy Birthday To:** Ryuuzaki Sakuno, January 14th.

**Word Count:** 526

**Rating:** K

**Genre: **Romance

**Warnings:** It's het, so if you're allergic or something, you can leave. ;) Oh, and possible OOC, depending on how you see it.

**Notes:** Written while listening to the song 'Teardrops on my Guitar' after watching an amazing RyoSakuish AMV on youtube by the user this fic is dedicated to. Check it out! Also, this may contain OOCness of Sakuno. I kind of portrayed her well, at least I _think_ I portrayed her as deeper than normal. One of the reasons I don't normally like her is because she comes off as shallow and shy and weak and, well, as a character that will never have much impact on the story. She comes off as a pretty face. I kind of wanted to put something behind that. Whether or not my approach worked, you're about to find out.

**Dedicated to:** the Youtube user _roseangel9413_, because she created the AMV that inspired this.

**BETA'D. ****Thanks Laura!**

* * *

She was thirteen at last. 

It felt good.

Normally when her birthday rolled around, nothing was really different. Nobody treated her different, and she certainly didn't look or feel different. She was just another year older.

But something felt different this birthday.

Maybe it was just the fact that she was thirteen. After all, wasn't your thirteenth birthday supposed to be one of those important birthdays, like your eighteenth or your golden birthday?

Or maybe it was because everybody else was already thirteen.

With the exception of Kachiroh-kun, she was the youngest of her group of friends. Not that the group was very large, but Katsuo-kun had turned thirteen just a few days into the school year, as had Tomo-chan, and Horio-kun's birthday had been way back in September. Now she was the same age as them.

And, she mused, the same age as Ryoma-kun.

Something about this struck her as ironic. After all, Ryoma-kun hardly seemed to be thirteen. He seemed so much older than all of them, so much farther ahead.

It was hard to believe that, less than a month ago, Ryoma-kun had been only twelve.

The tennis prince was always ahead – he always seemed to know what he was doing, where he was going, and he only hung out with the upperclassmen, if he hung out with people at all. He seemed so far away from them all – as if he lived in a completely different world, adjacent to her own, but not quite crossing. No, never quite crossing, never quite meeting, never quite overlapping, despite the fact that they went to the same school, knew the same people, and both shared an interest in the challenge known as tennis.

Perhaps that was why she liked him.

Because he was so far from her reach. And despite what people generally assumed, she enjoyed a challenge. That was why she had taken up tennis in the first place even though she knew she had absolutely not coordination – for the challenge. That was why she had taken up playing the piano – because it was something her grandmother had never succeeded in doing. Perhaps that was why she had taken such an interest in Ryoma-kun as well.

Sure, Ryoma-kun was good-looking, and he was obviously the next world tennis champ, but that wasn't all she saw him as.

Unlike everybody else, she didn't see him as just an amazing tennis prodigy. She saw him as a person – as a boy. A boy who held her attention for whatever reason and who made her blush and go weak in the knees without even intending to do so. She saw him as somebody so far away, yet so close – she could walk past him everybody day, but she almost feared that if she tried to talk to him or approach him, he would disappear, and end up being a dream that she had constantly - a dream that she wanted to hold on to. And one that holding on to would be a challenge.

But that was okay, because Ryuuzaki Sakuno liked a challenge. Especially the now-thirteen year old Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

* * *

**A/N:** I know. Couldn't quite find the ending. Anyway, please review! Constructive criticism would be especially loved, because I've never really worked with Sakuno before. (Actually, I've never worked with most of the characters I'm writing about here before. Oh well. There's a first time for everything.) 

**Next up: **Tanaka Youhei and Kouhei. **When?** Tomorrow!


	5. Tanaka Youhei and Kouhei, January 15th

**Happy Birthday To:** The Tanaka Twins, Youhei and Kouhei, January 15th.

**Word Count: **226

**Rating:** K

**Genre: **Not sure. Want to say friendship, but also sort of family, since they're twins and stuff...

**Notes:** Not my best work. It came to me late at night. Don't hurt me if it sucks. Thanks. Also, I do believe they're in their second year. Correct me if I'm wrong.

**Dedication:** Joanna. Because her birthday is the 16th. And she'll be 14, too.

**BETA'D. Thanks Laura!**

* * *

Like two peas in a pod. Like a pair of matching socks. Like those funky little screws that only go in at a very specific angle, but if you use different ones the entire project will fall apart.

They were meant to be together forever.

As friends.

As brothers.

As The Unit.

Because that was how it had always been. It had always been Tanaka Youhei and Tanaka Kouhei. It had always been the two of them, hand in hand. Hand in hand, with red and blue hair tied back.

And they would run. Barefoot, though the dirt and grass and mud. In tennis shoes, on a bright green court. Occasionally through wet sand and shells and bits of twig.

But always two pairs of feet.

Two pairs of hands. Two pairs of eyes. Two pairs of ears.

One mind.

So close, it wouldn't make sense to say there were two different minds. Because the thoughts and emotions and worries and fears and joys and goals and dreams were always the same.

They could live in their world, happy, peaceful, without caring, without wondering why, without being bother by how they came off to other people. Because they were Youhei and Kouhei, they were The Unit, they were twins, they were best friends, and they always had been.

And they still would, fourteen or not.

* * *

**A/N:** Er...yeah. That was weird. Well, please review. Especially concrit!

**Next up:** Shinjou Reiji. **When?:** January 28th.


	6. Shinjou Reiji, January 28th

**Happy Birthday To:** Shinjou Reiji, January 28th.

**Word Count:**597

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship

**Warnings:** Not currently beta'd. **BETA'D.**

**Notes:** Writing Jyosei is obviously hard. But I rather enjoyed the way this turned out. Not quite sure if I captured him right... but then again there's not much to work with. ;)

* * *

Shinjou Reiji put his racket away. Stretching out his shoulders, he looked around and found he was the only one left. This came as a surprise to him, because he thought that there were still a few people left, but it didn't bother him. He didn't exactly ignore people, but he had always been more of a loner. It was one of the reasons people didn't know that that day had been his birthday, and one of the reasons why, that too, didn't really bother him.

Doing a quick warm-down job, he zoned out and replayed the day in his head.

He had woken up, just like always. He had taken a shower, gotten dressed – his normal morning routine.

Arriving at school, he headed to practicing which he sleep-walked though. Morning practice was always easier than afternoon – a good fact, because he never was much of a morning person.

After practice he had then changed into his school uniform and sat down to classes. The same old same old. He zoned out for most of the lectures, and floated through until lunch.

Lunch was normally the most interesting part of his day – next to afternoon practice, of course.

He stat around with the rest of the regulars. He wasn't quite sure why he sat with them – perhaps he didn't want to sit by himself. For whatever the reason, he had always sat with them, and today was no difference.

As he sat down and started to eat, nobody even gave him a second glance. The Tanaka twins were in the middle of a half verbal, half mental conversation, and the others were all involved in an animated conversation about something or other.

It was only then that he realized Kajimoto was missing. This struck him as strange, because Kajimoto was always punctual, even to lunch, but he decided not to dwell on it. Surely the other boy would turn up.

And indeed he did, a few minutes later with a small, white envelope in his hands.

Sitting down next to him, Kajimoto handed him the envelope, a slight smile on his face, before turning to simultaneously eat and join in the conversation the others were having.

Wondering what was inside, he had to resist the urge to open the envelope. After all, he was eating. And if the envelope was something private, he definitely would not want to open it in front of the rest of the team. No, he would wait until after practice.

And so, he had gone about the rest of his day like he normally would, the mystery of the small, white envelope popping in and out of his thoughts.

Now, he was sitting on the bench in the locker room. Pulling out the small white square, he carefully tore the top of it off, and pulled out a small card. This card was simple – a light blue piece of cardstock paper with two words written on the front: _Happy_ _Birthday_. As he opened it up he found birthday wishes – short ones from each member of the team and one talking about how amazing he was from Hanamura-sensei. Amidst these was a longer message from Kajimoto remembering some times they had shared from the first time they had met at a tournament when they were ten to first meeting up at Jyosei to some of the team's most recent achievements.

And in those few moments it took to read that card, Shinjou Reiji realized that maybe, just _maybe_, he wasn't such a loner.

* * *

**A/N:** THE END! At least for this chappie. Remember, please review! And point out the mistakes!!

**Next up:** Ohtori Choutarou.** When?:** February fourteenth!


	7. Ohtori Choutarou, February 14th

**Happy Birthday To:** Ohtori Choutarou (and Katie!), February 14th

**Word Count:** 632

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Humor

**Notes: **You can look to see parts of this re-written and edited soon. Because I just finished a huge social studies project that I procrastinated, it's 11:52 PM, and twenty minutes ago I only had the first few paragraphs written. Plus I've only got seven minutes of compy time left. So I rushed, wrote random stuff, and channeled some of Moe's emotion into this. Yeah. I'll shut up now, because my brain isn't functioning right. **BETA'D.**

**Dedication:** Katie who is no longer ickle, haha. And Moe, because on Saturday at the meet you got really mad at me because I didn't tell you it was my birthday. Haha.

* * *

Ohtori Choutarou had always found the relationship between his age and his height rather ironic. After all, he was one of, if not the, tallest regulars on Hyotei Gakuen's male tennis team. At the same time, he was the youngest of all of the regulars. Because of his height, it was often assumed that he was the oldest second-year, or the second oldest after Kabaji Munehiro.

So when the team had found out that it was his birthday, they were shocked. Less shocked than when they had realized that Mukahi Gakuto was the second oldest regular, but shocked nonetheless. Still, he hadn't thought it was _that_ big of a deal…

"WAIT!" Gakuto exclaimed. "Let me get this straight. Ohtori is the YOUNGEST?" Shishido, who had known his doubles partner's birthday beforehand, responded with a "Yup" and a small snigger.

"That-is-not-FAIR!" The red-head threw his arms up into the air, enraged that the youngest regular was so much taller than him.

Oshitari Yuushi gave a small sigh and patted Gakuto on the head before speaking.

"What he _means_ is, happy birthday." The rest of the room nodded and a general murmur of "happy birthday" was heard. "However I have to admit that your being the youngest is rather ironic." There was, again, a general nod of agreement.

Akutagawa Jiroh, who had been sleeping a few moments earlier, spoke. "Yeah, it is. But… why didn't you bother telling us your birthday earlier?"

Choutarou shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it's not very important or anything…"

"Yes, it is," Shishido and Jiroh said in unison. There was an awkward silence before Choutarou spoke again.

"Well… I mean… I guess, but it's not really a big deal or anything, it's just another birthday…"

This set Jiroh off. Throwing his arms up into the air as Gakuto had earlier, he exclaimed "Yes, it is! It's your _birthday_, Ohtori, your _birthday_!" The rest of the team just stared. Jiroh calmed down slightly and spoke again. This time it was at a very slow speed, as if explaining something to a small child. "Today is your _birthday_. Which makes it double-y important to any other day of the year. Because then you're older and it's the day that people get to celebrate _you!_" Jiroh stomped off, suddenly enraged again. As he left, he called back "I can't _believe_ you didn't tell us!"

Choutarou blinked, looking around at the rest of his senpai. They all seemed to be taking in what Jiroh had said, considering it carefully. All except for Shishido. Then they all began to filter out, practice having ended before this incident had occurred. When the last had left – minus his doubles partner who he always walked home with – wishing him a "happy birthday" on the way out, he too grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

The beginning of their walk home was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one shared between friends who enjoy the silence. Choutarou noticed that Shishido seemed to be thinking, and a few minutes later the boy looked up and spoke.

"Jiroh's so weird, but kind of had a point. I mean, birthdays _are_ kind of important."

"I guess," Choutarou said in agreement and smiled slightly.

"What do you mean, you 'guess'? They most definitely are!" the capped boy exclaimed. Choutarou smiled again.

"Of course they are, Shishido-san." This seemed to satisfy the other boy, as they soon lapsed back into silence. During this silence Choutarou couldn't help but think that his senpai were just a _tad_ bit insane.

Sighing mentally, he wondered whether now that he too was older, he would end up just as insane.

* * *

**Ending A/N: **There you have it. My last line needs re-wording. So if you find stuff or have any suggestions, please tell! I love reviews! Really! Also, I'll have a Valentine's fic up sometime tomorrow hopefully (I've got a total of five minutes left on the compy now, not enough time to type of the ficcy, haha. But I swear it'll be up soon). Since I'm not posting that fic on time...here's something to get you guys to review! Submit a favorite pairing and a prompt word (if the pairing is TezFuji, Golden, Platinum, or Dirty you're out, I've already written those). Even better than a prompt word is a few last lines (a few, because the last word in each drabble has to be "yes". Yeah...don't ask). Right then...

**Next up: ** Fuji Yuuta **When?** February 18th! (I'm leaving a warning now, there's a good chance that it will be Fujicest...sorry).


	8. Fuji Yuuta, February 18th

**Happy Birthday To:** Fuji Yuuta, February 18th

**Word Count:** 951

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** FUJICEST!! FUJICEST, FUJICEST, FUJICEST!! Because I don't want ANYBODY to say I didn't warn you. I DID! IT'S FUJICEST! But if you've never given it a chance, do, neh? Of course, I can't force you, but you get the idea.

**Notes: **Still needs to be edited. But I've gone over it a few times. Still, point out the typos at the end! Thanks! Also, V-day fic is, ahem, still on the way. Thankfully it wasn't like, V-day related, just some stuff...so it fits any real time. Also, there may be a oneshot up in a few days involving an OC and Yagyuu and Niou and jealously...or something like that. Because the Fireplace challenge fic is due in two days, and I hate backing out of a challenge. Yeah. Oh! And since there is not ending A/N, **please review! **Also, **next up** is Nomura Takuya on the **twenty-second**. Right. Anyway, on with the story. And I urge you to at least give it a chance.

* * *

"What?"

"Raspberry pie, Yuuta! Nee-san made it just for you today! Won't you come home? It is your birthday, after all!" came the voice of Fuji Syusuke from the other end of the phone.

"Erm… but Aniki…" Yuuta quickly tried to think up an excuse so that he wouldn't have to go home. Looking around he saw a stack of papers and books known as homework. "I've got homework to do!" he said quickly.

"Nonsense! It's your birthday, you shouldn't be doing homework!" and then, in a dangerously sweet voice, the elder Fuji brother added, "If any of your teachers have a problem with that I'd love to talk to them about it."

"Uh… no, that's fine."

"Good. Nee-san's going to drop by and pick you up! See you then!" and with that the phone was hung up.

Yuuta sighed. He never really liked going home – if he had, he wouldn't have moved out in the first place. Because at home everybody, even his parents and occasionally his sister, compared him to his brother. Whenever he went back there he always heard about "how lucky he was to be Fuji's little brother".

But right now he was dreading the visit more than usual. Lately he had been having dreams that were… strange. And the other day in class he had found himself spacing out, his thoughts dwelling on what a nice shade of blue his brother's eyes really were.

Blinking so as not to let his mind wander to that subject, he grabbed his jacket and phone, slipped on his shoes, and headed out of his dorm and downstairs. Knowing his brother, when he had said "Nee-san's going to drop by" he meant "Nee-san left twenty minutes ago to come pick you up and she'll be there in the next few minutes."

Sure enough, when he got out, there his sister was, sitting in her car waving. The drive home was relatively normal with Yumiko asking how school had been going, how he was doing in tennis, if there were any cute girls he was interested in (he blushed and shook his head at this question). The normal stuff.

However, when they arrived, things seemed… _different_.

There was that air of wariness surrounding the house, as if his brother was plotting something (which, Yuuta had to reflect, he usually was). And this was what Yuuta _really_ didn't like about home.

Sighing slightly, he removed his shoes and sat down on the couch as Yumiko headed into the kitchen and then came back out, a piece of warm pie in hands. He took it from her gratefully, and silently took a bite while she slipped her shoes back on and grabbed her purse and keys.

"Apparenlty Okaa-san had to go pick Otou-san up from the airport and won't be home until later." Yuuta nodded (he had turned on the TV and was now flipping channels). Yumiko continued. "I have to run out and get some um… things. Hopefully I won't be too long," she said and headed out the door before Yuuta could protest.

Great. Now it was just him and his older brother. Why did it seem like his family was out to get him? Hoping that it was just his imagination he continued flipping channels until he settles on some weird-looking shojo anime about a girl named Duck.

And getting (_slightly_) drawn into the show, he didn't even hear two socked feet come padding down the set of stairs behind him and didn't even noticed that the other boy was behind him until a pair of delicate hands were covering his eyes.

"Ah, ANIKI!" Yuuta half-sighed, half-screamed. He really didn't like it when anybody purposely snuck up on him, and he especially didn't like it when that person was his brother.

Syusuke just removed his hands and slid down next to Yuuta on the couch.

"So, Yuuta, how has school been?" The elder Fuji brother asked.

"Fine," the younger boy replied, trying to concentrate on the strange anime he was watching. He knew that it was crazy, but he was afraid that some of the things that had happened in those daydreams might come true if he thought too much about his brother.

"Saa, Yuuta, what's wrong? You seem tense," Syusuke whispered as he put his arm around the younger boy.

"Eh, um, nothing Aniki…" Yuuta mutter uncomfortably.

"Oh?" Syusuke moved his head so that he was in front of the TV and looking his brother in the eyes. "What is it?"

"Um, er, Aniki, um…" Yuuta looked around desperately for a means of escape, because if this scene was anything like the one that had occurred in his dream a few days ago, no matter how far-fetched the idea seemed, it would not be a good thing.

"Eh?" Syusuke shifted slightly so that he was now sitting on the coffee table and placed directly in front of Yuuta.

"Erm, Aniki, could you um, move?" Yuuta asked. This only resulted in the blue-eyed boy moving increasingly closer until their noses were touching.

"Like this?" The sadistic boy smirked, while the brown-eyed boy averted his gaze.

"Hm, what's wrong Yuuta?" he asked, smirk still in place.

"Ah, Aniki, personal space."

"I don't really believe in personal space," the elder boy said, and before Yuuta could respond, he pushed their lips together. A very stunned Fuji Yuuta sat there, not knowing what to do, until his brother broke away, still smirking.

"And I always did like raspberries."


	9. Nomura Takuya, February 22nd

**Happy Birthday To:** Nomura Takuya, February 22nd.

**Word Count:** 517

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Humor

**Notes:** Not much. Besides the fact that Nomura NEVER plays a match. And he's seen like... once. Oh well. Happy birthday to him! Oh, and not currently edited. **BETA'D.**

**Dedication: **mikkamikka!

**Re-posted because Sengoku doesn't go to St. Rudolph. Much thanks to Gelly-chan, for pointing that out!**

* * *

Nomura Takuya was puzzled. Absolutely puzzled.

Running a hand through his messy brown hair, he stopped in the hallway and leaned against a wall. He began puzzling. He puzzled and puzzled and puzzled some more. Until he heard it again.

"Happy birthday, Nomura-kun." This time it was a girl who spoke, before she suddenly disappeared.

Taking his glasses off momentarily, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on because of all of the confusion. The topic of this puzzling and confusion?

Today was his birthday, and everybody seemed to know.

_Everybody_.

Which was very strange. Yes, he was a member of the tennis team – the vice captain, in fact. But he was nowhere near the level of some of the players. And he wasn't even good-looking like Atsushi or Yuuta. He was just there for the sake of being there, like one of those background characters in movies or books. They exist, but nobody ever really paid attention to them. Just like nobody had ever really paid attention to him before.

Yet suddenly the entire school knew that he was a year older.

He had had people who he had never even seen before pass him in the halls and wish him a happy birthday. And it was driving him insane. Normally he would have enjoyed the attention, but all of it at once, especially because he didn't know why, was unnerving.

Putting his glasses back on, he started the slow walk toward his shoe locker again. During that time, he puzzled some more, not really paying attention until…

"Ouch!"

Nomura looked up. Oh, great, he had just run into a girl.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, blushing a bright shade of red, especially after realizing who she had bumped in to. "And uh… h-h-happy b-birthday Nomura-senpai." He gave a curt nod to show that he accepted her apology, and she turned to walk away. She had only taken a few steps, however, when he spoke.

"By the way… how did you know it was my birthday?" Another blush tinted her cheeks, but at the same time so did a confused expression.

"The fliers," she stated simply.

"The…fliers?" Now _he_ was the confused one. "What fliers?" The girl stared at him for a moment before replying, through what seemed to be laughter.

"The fliers, senpai!" she exclaimed. "They were _everywhere_ today!" Bending down, she picked up a few pieces of paper off of the floor. "Here, look." She handed them to him.

He stared down at them. In his hands were papers. On these papers were pictures of… him. His name was printed. And in big, bold letters they said '_Today is Nomura Takuya's birthday. Wish him well!'_

He shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "Who made these?" he asked, and she pointed to the papers.

Nomura read the fine print at the bottom.

'_Produced by the St. Rudolph Tennis Team Regulars. Happy birthday, Fukubuchou!'_

Nomura thanked the girl and sighed. They were _soooo_ dead.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Yeah. That's it for now. Please review! Concrit is loved!

As a reply to my anon. reviewer last chapter: chapter eight was for Fuji Yuuta's birthday. Fuji Syusuke's is the 29th, but Yuuta's is the 18th.

**Next up:** Fuji Syusuke! **When:** February 29th! (Yay for the leap-year baby!)


	10. Fuji Syusuke, February 29th

**Happy Birthday To:** Fuji Syusuke, February 29th.

**Word Count:** **1996**

**Rating:** K, maybe K plus. Maybe.

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. What pairing? FUJITEZ! Also, **fluff**. Quite a bit of it. Oh, and currently not beta'd. I'm getting there, I swear. My friend decided that _she_ wanted to beta something and...I don't think she's touched it much. Yeah. **BETA'D.**

**Notes:** Wow...the month of February is over. This fic is flying, two months already over. Anyway, notice my word count in bold? I was proud of myself. I don't even think I did too much rambling. Just don't be expecting chapters these long often. Fuji Syusuke gets a long chapter because his birthday comes every four years. And because Tora was asking for FujiTez and this is how it came out. I'm okay with it, but it needs more detail. I'll definitely be adding more in my edits, so look forward to them.

Also, no ending A/N this time. So **please review**. Oh, and **next up**: Katou Kachiroh (who is one of my favorite characters!). When? **March second**!

**Dedication:** **Tora Macaw.**

Now, without further ado, I bring you the once in four years fic...

* * *

"But Mitsuuuuu!" Fuji Syusuke had been on the phone with his boyfriend for a good fifteen minutes and was starting to become whiney.

"I said no. I'd be fine going somewhere else, but not there." Tezuka Kunimitsu had lost this argument before, but he was determined to come out on top.

"But _why__,_ Mitsu?" No, Fuji was going to win this argument. Because Tezuka always caved when he was forced to answer this question.

"Because it's raining."

"So? There's no rush, it's not like we have to be anywhere."

"Exactly." Tezuka mentally sighed. How did Fuji not understand what a bad situation this was?

"What? You're afraid we're going to be _seen_?" There was definitely frustration in his voice. "They're going to find out about us eventually."

Tezuka did sigh this time. He was going to lose this. "I supposed, but still, wouldn't you rather go somewhere else?"

"No!" Fuji practically screamed, before saying in a much softer stone, "Sorry, it's just… I really wanted to… please?" When he got no immediate response, he knew he had almost won and added his final card. "It _is_ my birthday."

On the other end of the phone, Tezuka sighed again. Fuji had played the birthday card. He gave in.

"All right. I'll see you in twenty minutes."

"Yay! I'll see you then, Mitsu!" And the dial tone was heard.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tezuka smiled slightly and rang Fuji's doorbell. Despite the fact that he would have preferred to spend his date with the birthday boy somewhere else, now that he had been convinced, well, a movie and dinner _would_ be fun. Even with the almost certain chance that people from their school would see them.

Pressing the small, glowing button again, he heard a "coming" from inside of the house, and the door was opened by Fuji Yoshiko, who had her back to him.

"Remember, don't be home too late."

"I know, I know," Fuji Syusuke said, pushing past her. He loved his mother, but sometimes she was too much, even for him.

"Of course you do," she said smiling and turned to face the pair on the porch. "Oh! Syusuke, did you remember your-" Fuji held up his umbrella.

"Yes, I did." Though, it didn't matter anyway, because Tezuka had walked over and had obviously brought his.

"All right.' Fuji's mother looked as if she was trying to find a reason to keep them, but could no longer think of one. "Have fun then," she said, and received a smile and a nod before closing the door.

"Shall we?" Tezuka asked, moving his umbrella so that it would over both of them.

"Of course," Fuji said, grabbing Tezuka's hand. He knew the captain disliked displaying that they were a couple in public, but they were on a date, it was his birthday, and he was going to do whatever he pleased.

"By the way," Tezuka started. "What are we seeing?" He knew Fuji would have picked something, because he had never been very good at making decisions.

"_A Haunting_." Fuji looked at his boyfriend and surveyed his reaction. "It's a horror film about some demon that wanders from place to place haunting people. It's actually supposed to be pretty good." He looked at Tezuka again, but his expression did not change.

"You're fine with it?" Fuji finally asked.

"It's your birthday," Tezuka simply said. He hated horror films, but he knew Fuji loved them. He also knew that Fuji knew that. And because it was Fuji's birthday, he was going to try to pretend he didn't.

And so, their walk continued, them lapsing into a comfortable silence. The rain slowed down a bit, and they made it to the movie theater relatively dry.

"Two for _A Haunting_, please," Fuji said, pulling out his wallet. Tezuka beat him to it. He paid for both of them, Fuji grabbed their tickets, and they went in.

"It says we're in theater ten," the birthday boy said, still looking at his ticket. Tezuka nodded. "We'll get popcorn first, m'kay?" Fuji gave him a sweet smile and Tezuka knew that he really had no say-so tonight.

"Whatever you want Fuji." This seemed to annoying him.

"Oh _honestly__,_ Kunimitsu! I know we're in public, but still."

Tezuka sighed mentally. "Whatever you want, Syusuke." Well, _almost_ whatever. He was still going to pay for everything; he would make sure of that.

Fuji seemed happier with this, and leaned comfortably against Tezuka while they waited in line to get popcorn. Tezuka even put his arm around him, feeling a bit more relaxed after he had quickly surveyed the area and had not seen anyone from their school around.

After waiting in line behind three extremely loud and annoying girls who were fighting about who was going to pay, it was their turn to order.

"A medium popcorn and a large soda." Fuji ordered for them again.

"What type of soda?" the clerk behind the counter looked annoying, and after surveying the pair, he gave them a somewhat disgusted look. Fuji gave a somewhat worried glance in Tezuka's direction before speaking.

"Mitsu, is orange okay?" Tezuka just nodded, all the while pretending he hadn't noticed the look.

"All right, orange then." The annoyed popcorn clerk grunted and pressed a few buttons before handing them their soda and popcorn. Fuji grabbed two straws, and pulled out his wallet again. Yet again, Tezuka beat him to it. He knew it annoyed Fuji when he paid for everything but honestly, what did he expect?

Grabbing a couple of napkins, they headed down to theater ten. When they got in, the place was packed – it seemed the rain had drawn in more people than had been expected, but they managed to find two comfortable seats towards the top. Sitting down, they watched the previews and made a few comments, but for the most part sat in an easy silence. Soon enough, the previews ended and the lights dimmed. The screen flashed white for a second and then the movie began.

The duration of the two hour and seven minute film was spent with Tezuka looking at Fuji. He hated these movies, he really did, but staring at his boyfriend seemed to take his mind off of them, if only a bit.

Fuji spent much of the time actually watching the movie, but he also used it as an excuse to cuddle up to Tezuka. He rarely got the other boy out in public, and when he did, displaying affection was pretty much off-limits. After all, what if somebody from school saw them? Fuji was out, being only bisexual, but Tezuka had a reputation to keep, and having his fangirls know that he was gay would not go over well.

However, it was dark and they were watching a horror film, so Fuji was going to take that to his advantage. He held the older boy's hand the entire movie, and during the particularly horrifying parts he leaned in extra close, having pushed the cup holder between them up.

After the movie was over, Fuji felt Tezuka visibly relax.

"What'd you think?" he asked. Tezuka shrugged and Fuji gave a slight smile. "Thanks for sitting through it, at least." This time he got a nod, and as they exited the theater… they heard it.

"Echizen, you're paying tonight!"

"Yeah, O'chibi! It's your turn." Fuji and Tezuka looked over to find the Golden Pair, Momoshiro, and Echizen standing across the lobby. To avoid being seen, they moved behind a pillar. Despite the fact that it provided good coverage, it was actually closer to the loud group, and they could hear everything being said.

"You're such bad senpai," Echizen remarked. "Making me pay for you." Then he added, more to himself than the others, "At least burgers are cheap."

"Burgers…" Momo said the word as if they were heaven themselves. "I love burgers. Though I'm kinda in the mood for sushi tonight."

"Agreed," Eiji chimed in.

Oishi, finally seeing a place to pop into the conversation said, "Sushi it is then. Shall we stop by Taka's place?" There was a nod of agreement from the two and a look of dread from Echizen until Oishi muttered "Don't worry, I'll help cover." and the group left the theater.

When they had finally gone, the Fuji-Tezuka pair came out from behind the pillar and Tezuka sighed. He had been planning to treat Fuji at Taka's place tonight, because not only did he love sushi and Taka's place had the best, but Taka was also one of their only friends that knew they were dating. Now, however, with the rest of their friends going there, it was out of the question.

Fuji gave his hand a squeeze.

"Hey, it's fine." Fuji was very good at sensing people's emotions, one of the many reasons he had succeeded in actually understanding some of Tezuka. And at the moment he could feel the disappointment radiating off of him in waves.

"Why don't we go take a walk?" he suggested as they were leaving the theater, trying to take Tezuka's mind off of the situation at hand. "The rain has even cleared up."

And indeed it had. It was still a bit chilly, but it was warmer than a usual February and the sun was just starting to set.

So the two headed off hand in hand, and for once Tezuka didn't care. He was going to enjoy this literal walk in the park and who cared what anybody thought about them.

They headed down the street in the direction of the local park. Everything would probably still be dead from the winter, but Tezuka knew of a hill that faced west and had the best view near sunset. He had wanted to take Fuji there last summer but had never gotten the chance. Now he would.

Walking through the dead park, they sidestepped puddles and small piles of sopping dead leaves until they arrived at the hill. The ground was still wet and muddy from the earlier rain, but Tezuka laid the black jacket he had been wearing down and sat on it, Fuji then sitting in his lap.

As they sat their watching the sunset, Fuji spoke softly, eyes transfixed on the scene in front of him.

"Thanks so much for today, Mitsu. I know you really didn't want to go but… well, I'm really glad you said yes." Tezuka wrapped his arms around the smaller boy in his lap, resting his chin on the others shoulder.

"I'm glad I did too. I wasn't too thrilled at first, but if you had a good time that's all that mattered." Fuji nodded slightly, eyes still transfixed on the bright orb streaking the rapidly darkening sky with a multitude of colors. He leaned back into Tezuka's embrace, until his neck was resting on Tezuka's shoulder and he was staring at the pale outline of stars.

They sat there like that until the last bit of light had left the sky and the pale outlines had become much more definite. It was time they moved, when Fuji sat up and shifted. He looked Tezuka directly in the eyes for a moment, before reaching out and taking the other boy's glasses. Then, before a protest could escape his lips, Fuji kissed him.

It didn't last long, only a moment or two, but those few seconds were the sweetest of the night for both of them, conveying everything that could not be said.

Without a word, Fuji stood and offered Tezuka his hand. He helped him up, and they started the long, meandering walk home.

**OWARI**


	11. Katou Kachiroh, March 2nd

**Happy Birthday To:** Katou Kachiroh, March second.

**Word Count:** 704

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship

**Warnings:** A hyper Eiji. A somewhat forced fic. Not currently beta'd. **BETA'D.**

**Notes:** Not much. Glad this is written, even though I do love Kachiroh. Expect updates from me Tuesday (Fireplace challenge fic), Wednesday (next chapter of this), and then Friday in the Kingdom Hearts section for a friends birthday. Oh, and if you haven't read the manga... I'm not going to spoil the sucky last chapter, but I am sad to say that PoT is officially finished. If you've read the manga (or hate him and don't mind being spoiled) and want to help kill Echizen in a fic, please contact me, we're getting a group together. That is all.

* * *

Katou Kachiroh smiled as he closed his front door. It was a Sunday, he was homework free, it was a beautiful day out, and to top it off, it was his birthday.

In honor of the weather, he had grabbed his tennis bag and then called up his friend, Mizuno Katsuo, who had gladly agreed to come along with him to the street courts.

They met up half-way there, because Katsuo's house was on the way, and chatted about how soon school would be over. Just before they arrived, Katsuo remembered.

"Oh yeah! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks." The younger boy smiled. Before this school year, he had never really had any close friends. It was nice to finally have someone remember.

Arriving at their destination, they couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. All of the courts were occupied, and it didn't look like they had much of a chance of playing.

"Hey!" a familiar voice suddenly called, and a pair of arms spun Kachiroh around. Standing in front of them were none other than Eiji and Momo. Racket in hand, Eiji grinned slyly.

"Momo-chan says he could beat me in a doubles match, because Oishi's not here, nya." He looked at them expectantly for a few seconds and then continued. "Want to play?" The tone in which he had said it conveyed that they really didn't have much of a choice, but none the less they momentarily glanced at each other, responding "Sure, senpai," before being dragged off.

"Nya, Momo-chan, I get the cute O'chibi!" he hollered, draping himself over Kachiroh in an Eiji-like manner. The boy removed himself after a few moments and allowed Kachiroh to unpack his racket while stretching. The freshman soon joined him, and Eiji spoke again.

"You're Kachiroh-kun, right?" Kachiroh was slightly stunned. Kikumaru-senpai knew his name? And his first name, no less. It really shouldn't have been so shocking because they saw each other every day, but he was just a freshman. Nodding, Eiji broke into a grin. "I knew it, nya!" he responded. "Now let's go beat Momo-chan!" The red-head waved his racket maniacally in the air while taking the courts.

"You're going down, Momo-chan!"

Momo laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Eiji-senpai. Katsuo-kun is sure to be a better partner than that Echizen."

"Pfft, O'chibi as a partner or not, you're still going down." He turned to Kachiroh. "Right Kachiroh-kun?" Kachiroh nodded again.

"We'll see Eiji-senpai, we'll see," he said, and the match began.

It didn't last long, but it was fun. Despite the obvious skill level difference between Momo and Eiji and the two freshman, he and Katsuo had managed to steal a few points. After every score for their side, Eiji had danced around and taunted Momo. In return, Momo had done likewise. It was funny how childish they could be, really, but Kachiroh didn't mind in the least.

After ending the match at 6-3, Kikumaru-Katou pair, there had been much more teasing of Momo, before Eiji has gone off to text Oishi, who was home sick, about their match. Eiji had momentarily gathered them all for a picture, which he had included in his long, excited message. After it had been sent, Eiji started up with the teasing again.

"What were you saying earlier, Momo-chan? Talking about how _good_ you were?" He smirked slightly, an evil glint coming into his eyes. "For your loss, you should treat us all to burgers!"

"EH?! That's not fair senpai! You're so che-" Momo was cut off by an electronic beeping, which was revealed to be Eiji's phone receiving a message. The text was from Oishi and as Eiji read it, his grin grew.

"How come you didn't say anything?" he asked, his attention directed on a confused Kachiroh. "Happy birthday, nya! Now you _definitely_ have to treat, Momo-chan!" The energetic boy whisked them all off for food, a loudly complaining Momo in tow, for what Kachiroh would later look back on as the best birthday ever.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Okay, not the best ending. So sue me. Whatever. It's late. Happy birthday, Kachiroh luff.

**Next up:** YUKIMURA SEICHII!! **When:** March fifth! (Sorry for my abuse of exclamation points.)


	12. Yukimura Seiichi, March 5th

**Happy Birthday To:** YUKIMURA SEIICHI, MARCH FIFTH!! (Haha, I'm enthusiastic!)

**Word Count:** 1514

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship, possibly implied romance if you squint.

**Warnings:** Not currently beta'd. If you squint, there's a bit of multiple pairings. But only if you squint. **BETA'D.**

**Notes:** I planned it as Uke Pair. It didn't quite turn out that way. Oh well. I'm satisfied, at any rate. For last years EXTREMELY cracky fic, check out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUCHOU! For lack of a better title". Anyway, no ending A/N, so please review! Remember, concrit is loved! **Next up**: Arai Masashi (yes, you read that right! And no, it won't be a hate fic.) **When?:** March 29th. (Long gap, I know.)

**Dedication:** Jamie (from my school, her birthday was yesterday), PurificationArrow (her birthday was yesterday), and Sandileina (her birthday was today! Though I doubt she'll ever read this...)

* * *

"Happy birthday, Yukimura-kun," the two girls said in unison. Yukimura Seiichi smiled and accepted their gifts while they ran off down the hall, blushing and whispering.

Today was his birthday, and, while he had known he was popular, he hadn't know he was _this_ popular. Nearly every female student had given him something, as had much of the male population, and his already kind teachers had been even nicer. Not to mention, he knew there were gifts coming from his teammates later.

Smiling, he stuffed this package under his arm and started his way to practice. He was heading a bit early because he had a free period at the end of today, but he needed the extra time with all of the stuff he had received. Even before class had started, he had had to ask Sanada and Yanagi if he could store some of the things in their shoe lockers, because there wasn't nearly enough room in his.

He arrived in the club house half an hour later, laden with as many packages as he could carry. Dumping them in a large pile on the floor, he thought of opening them and disposing of what he really didn't want, but quickly shook that thought away. That was rude, and while he was no gentleman, he was certainly not about to do something like that.

Thankfully, before he had time to contemplate the idea again, the team started to file in. There was no practice that day; the tennis season had ended long ago in the summer, and school was out soon. In fact third years only had a few days left on the team. But Yukimura had been tipped of by Yanagi that if he didn't want all of his insane teammates and friends to show up at his house, he would show up in the club room at what would have been the normal time. And that tip was correct.

A few minutes after his arrival, a smiling Yanagi walked in, a mountain of boxes in hand. He dropped the majority of them in the pile from the fans, for they had been the ones he had been keeping this morning, before handing Yukimura a relatively small box. Yukimura carefully pulled back the paper to reveal two things; the first was a roll of his favorite grip tape and the second was a small silver circle with '5.17' on it. As he looked at the second item, a small sad smile spread over his face. May seventeenth. Three years ago, that was the day he had met Renji. And Yukimura knew that, because of his grandfathers death, there was a good chance that Renji and his family would be moving over break.

He looked up at the boy, who had his eyes closed. "Are you…?"

Yanagi shrugged. "It hasn't been finalized yet, but every day Okaa-san is coming up with more reasons why we should leave and…" he trailed off here. "Just in case." Yukimura nodded, and Yanagi stood. "I've got to get home. I'm sorry I can't help you take some of those home." He gestured toward the large pile. "See you. And Happy Birthday, Seiichi," he said before leaving the clubhouse.

As he was leaving, Marui and Jackal were entering.

"Oi, Mura, here!" Marui help up three or four boxes. "Some girls told me to give these to you. What should I do with them?" Yukimura nodded towards the fan pile and Marui tossed them over before handing Yukimura a box of his own.

Opening up the box, Yukimura smiled. Inside was a homemade cake, complete with some strawberries that looked very ripe, especially for this time of year. He closed the box up and carefully set it aside so as not to squish it.

"Thanks Bunta. That was very thoughtful." Marui gave a shrug, and Jackal handed him another box. He opened it, and inside were a couple of poetry books; Jackal was one of the few people on the team who realized there was more to life than tennis. "Thanks a lot," he said smiling, and received one back from the Brazilian.

"Happy birthday, Mura," Bunta said. Suddenly, he looked kind of nervous. "We've uh…got to go… I hope you don't-"

"Not at all." The captain smiled. Marui gave a quick nod and Jackal another quick smile, before they to headed out of the door, while Sanada came in.

The stern fukubuchou was actually wearing the smallest smile, despite the fact that he was laden with packages as well. He dropped all of the fan packages in the ever-growing pile on the floor before handing Yukimura an envelope. The outside had "Seiichi" written on it in beautiful calligraphy, and after sliding his finger under the envelope, Yukimura revealed a beautiful hand-made card that was covered in the same neat writing. It read 'Happy Birthday', and then a recollection of all that had happened over their two and a half years as friends; something amazing, because Yukimura knew that Sanada had always struggled with words. Yukimura was about to tell Sanada how much the card meant to him when the remaining regulars made their way noisily in. Or, rather, Yagyuu held the door for Niou who was struggling in and simultaneously convincing Akaya in.

Sanada picked that moment to leave, though Yukimura was able to shoot him a glance that showed how much he appreciated the gift. Then, a couple of things were thrown on him, and the brief moment was ruined.

"Oh?" Yukimura looked at the two large packages that had been thrown on him. One was long and skinny, the other small and heavy. Opening up the first one, Yukimura was amused to find that it had to be from Yagyuu; who else would get him a set of golf clubs? None the less, he appreciated the thought, and started to open the heavier package. After removing the paper, he was more than slightly shocked. Inside was a digital camera. He raised an eyebrow at Niou who attempted to look innocent, but failed miserably.

"What?" Niou said after a few moments of being given the look. "I had some extra cash, and Hiroshi and the brattling pitched in, _all right_?" Despite the nod that Yagyuu gave, Yukimura still had his doubts, but set the package aside without further question.

Now, he turned to their junior. Despite his normally outgoing personality, Akaya was visibly nervous. This struck Yukimura as strange, because there was nothing for him to fear, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Suddenly, the boy started stuttering.

"I… um… I mean…" Akaya started, though he couldn't seem to find the words. Yukimura also noticed that the younger boy seemed to be getting closer to the door. However, Niou moved in to place, blocking the exit.

"Oh, no you don't. You're giving it to him, or my gift was a complete waste," Niou said to Akaya. "Hiroshi and I will even leave you alone." And with that, the doubles pair left, a definite click coming from the door as it closed.

There was silence. Then more silence. Then suddenly:

"H-here." Akaya handed Yukimura a small rectangular package, and the blue-haired captain began to remove the paper. His unwrapping revealed two things, the first being an envelope. Opening it up, he found a hand-made card, and while it was nowhere near as neat as Sanada's had been, it was amazing in its own way. Its own way that involved crayon drawing, scribbled messages of Happy Birthday, and a barely visible heart where the younger boy had signed it.

The second item was a picture frame that looked hand-made, and Yukimura couldn't stop a smile from spreading onto his face. It was a splotchy blue color, and the wood it was made out of wasn't smooth, but it held its own beauty just as the card had. Inside of the frame was a picture of the team when they had been out laser tagging last year.

"I'm uh… sorry it's not uh… p-perfect or anything I mean…" Akaya broke the silence and then trailed off. "I made it in shop," he said abruptly and looked at his feet, obviously nervous. Yukimura smiled.

"I love it."

"R-really?" The tone in his voice conveyed quite a bit of shock.

"Of course," he answered. "Why wouldn't I?"

Akaya shrugged. "I don't – it's just… well, it didn't turn out like I wanted it to and…"

"Akaya, as long as it's from you, I love it." With this statement, Akaya looked up, relief and excitement visible on his face.

"Really?"

"Of course. It's perfect," he said. "Now," he pulled the keys out of his pocket. "Let's get out of here." He gathered up the presents from the regulars, leaving the rest of them in the clubroom, while Akaya got the door.


	13. Arai Masashi, March 29th

**Happy Birthday To:** Arai Masashi, March 29th.

**Word Count:** 510

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** General. I think.

**Warnings:** Not currently beta'd.

**Notes: **It's bad. Sorry. I couldn't get it to work.

**Dedication:** Lissa. Cause it's also your birthday.

* * *

Arai Masashi groaned and glared at the blinking lights of his alarm clock. The annoying thing was telling him that it was nine in the morning, while the blasted beeping was telling him that it was time to get up.

Slamming his fist down on the cursed device, he rolled over and closed his eyes again. Nine was far too early for anybody to get up, _especially_ when it wasn't a school day.

School days. That reminded him, school started up again in about a week. He would finally be a third year - chances are, he would finally make the regulars. Though, come to think of it, he wouldn't be much older than most of them; he was one of the youngest in his year. He wasn't sure exactly how much younger or older he was, but he knew that most of his friend's birthday fell in the fall, and one of the three freshmen – now three sophomores – that had always followed the team around last year, had a birthday at the beginning of April.

The three freshmen. Or rather, sophomores. What were their names again? He couldn't quite remember them, but he was sure two of them started with a K. Yes, that was it. One of them was called Kachiroh – of course, how could he forget? And the other… well, he wasn't exactly sure what the other ones name was, but he was sure it had a K in it somewhere. But… that was only two. Then there was the annoying one. He didn't particularly care what that ones name was, all he knew was that he was extremely annoying. And that he had "two years" (now technically three) of tennis experience, or something else along those lines.

Come to think of it, those three would probably be on the team this year. Or, well, one or two of them. Because you had Kaidoh as their captain, Momoshiro as their vice. Echizen was a given; he had heard that the younger boy would be returning for another year, after he had temporarily moved back to the U.S.

That left six spots. He was sure he'd make it; he almost had multiple times before. Ikeda and Hayashi also had very good chances of make it. That left three spaces. From what he knew, there were a few others who had a possible chance of making it – though he had only see them play a few times.

Then, however, if you added in the three freshmen…well, you'd get two of them – three, if none of the other seniors made it – and the team would be full. Arai could only hope that, if one other senior made it, it would be the two K sophomores that made it. Somehow, he got the feeling he'd go insane if the other one made it on.

With that final thought, Arai Masashi turned in his bed and settled in for a nice, long sleep.

At least, until his alarm went off again.

* * *

**End A/N:** Not much. Please review! I was slightly sad to see that Pot Isn't Just an Acronym didn't get a single review for chapter four. Anyway...

**Next up:** Akutsu Jin **When:** April 2nd.

Which reminds me, does anybody know if he would be the oldest of the youngest in his year? I made Arai one of the youngest, but I wasn't quite sure. Any help would be loved!


	14. Akutsu Jin, April 2nd

**Happy Birthday To:** Akutsu Jin, April second.

**Word Count:** 500

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship, unless you squint really hard and pick out romance. But you'll be squinting REALLY hard.

**Warnings:** Not currently beta'd. Written fast.

**Notes:** Currently on Spring Break and away from home for vacation. Took a ton of persuading to get my mom to let me use the compy, but I got it up.

* * *

Akutsu Jin fumbled with his house keys. When they clicked into place, he took one last drag from his cigarette before stomping it out. Entering the house, he closed the door but didn't bother re-locking it; even though she was home, his mother always forgot to unlock it when she went out for her morning jog and he didn't want to have to get up and let her in at some insanely early hour, like six.

Speaking of time, the green numbers the clock was displaying read three. Letting out a yawn, he kicked off his shoes and stretched a bit, before heading to bed.

Three generally wasn't late for him - hell, half of the time his mother wasn't home by now- but he would have to start getting home earlier. School started in less than a week, and he couldn't afford to fail this year again.

Again. The word rang in Akutsu's mind. This was his second time repeating a year - not this year, per se, but a year nonetheless. He had actually been off to a good start the previous year, but his failing grades in Literature and Chemistry, paired with his D in Algebra and History, were enough to set him back again.

It wasn't that he was stupid- truth was, he was probably smarter than most of the other students. He just didn't try or care; as far as he was concerned, he would get a job doing something more meaningful than sitting at a desk, filing papers and clicking away at a keyboard, storing useless information.

Still, repeating a year had its set backs. He had never cared what other people thought about him, but he did pay attention, and it got annoying when people were constantly whispering and staring. Honestly, he was a human, just like them: failing a year or two of school didn't automatically constitute him as a freak or somebody to be feared. Not that he really minded the fact that everybody feared him; the halls were always clear when he walked through and he always had lunch money. Still, he did sometimes wish that somebody would talk to him like a normal human being. Or rather, somebody else.

Dan Taichi. From the moment the small boy had seen him, he had followed Akutsu around like a puppy. At first, it had been rather annoying; everywhere he turned, there Dan was again. But after a while, he had actually begun to enjoy the younger boy's company, so much so that when break had rolled around, he had missed the boy. And when he had thought he would be graduating he had not been elated like the rest of the potential graduates, but disappointed- disappointed, because he knew that if he graduated he wouldn't be seeing Dan anymore.

Which was why, despite the constant annoyance, he would put up with another year full of gawking and tense whispers.

For Dan.

* * *

**Ending A/N: **Not much. Please review, they feed my soul!

**Next up:** Mizuno Katsuo **When:** April seventh.


	15. Mizuno Katsuo, April 7th

**Happy Birthday To:** Mizuno Katsuo, April seventh.

**Word Count:** 350.

**Rating:** K

**Genre:**General. Or nothing.

**Warnings:** Not currently beta'd. Very short. OOC.

**Notes:** Random topic. But I figured, it's a Monday, Japanese school year normally starts around the fifth...so the seventh works, right? Yeah. Inspired by the fact that I had a stupid essay to write for social studies. (I was honestly stupid. We had to compare and contrast the TV shows_ I Love Lucy_ and _The Honeymooners_). Anyway, onto the ficlet!

* * *

Mizuno Katsuo groaned. Here he was, sitting at his computer and typing away, spending his precious time working on an essay.

_An essay._

On his first day back to school. In fact, his first day as a second year. And he _already_ had homework. What was the world coming to? Because honestly, this was insane. He'd be expecting a nice, smooth transition from being on break to being in school again. You know, a week of just easy work. A week of getting to know each other. But his stupid history teacher had assigned an essay, telling them to explain their views and opinions of world politics, and made it due the next day.

And, to make matters worse, it was his birthday.

It was as if the world felt the need to neutralize everything: something good couldn't happen without something bad happening. He couldn't actually _enjoy_ himself- no, enjoying your birthday was something only insane people did. He had to work through it.

Had it been any other day of the year he wouldn't have complained so much. Had this not been the first day of school, but had his birthday fallen a bit later into the new school year he would have just blown off the essay and finished it the next day. After all, birthdays were meant to be enjoyed, and writing an essay was not enjoyable. At all.

But this was a brand new school year, with a brand new set of teachers and classes. And the last thing he wanted to do was make a bad impression the second day of class. Those things tended to follow through the entire year, and Katsuo knew that there was nothing worse than having a teacher hate you from almost the moment you had stepped into their classroom.

Sighing, he typed out a few more sentences of random crap, saved, and printed, before getting up and going downstairs for a piece of cake.

He didn't care if he made a bad impression; it was his birthday, and he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** I feel it's OOC. But you know what? Too bad. :P I never did like Katsuo much. (I do love ickle Kachiroh, though!) Anyway, please review! They feed my soul! Now...

**Next up:** Osakada Tomoka **When:** April 17th.

Yes, you read that right. I'm doing Tomo. And I'm warning you now, don't be surprised if it turns out to be a somewhat angsty, bittersweet shoujo-ai thing.

Anyway, if you've **got this story** on **alerts**, listen up. All of the **non-beta'd chapters **of this **should** be back to me by the **17th**. I'm pretty sure that when I **replace** a chapter **you get an alert**. Correct me if I'm wrong. So please **don't be shocked** if you get a **ton of alerts** for this story then. Just a warning.


	16. Osakada Tomoka, April 17th

**Happy Birthday To:** Osakada Tomoka, April 17th.

**Word Count:** 399

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship

**Warnings:** Not currently beta'd. My mental state is explained in the ending note.

**Notes:** See bottom.

* * *

Osakada Tomoka groaned and moved her legs closer to her body. She was currently sitting on the kitchen table, trying to avoid the grasping hands of her younger brothers. Ever since they had learned how to stand up and toddle around, they had been constantly following her. This wouldn't have been a problem, and they not also been constantly trying to harass her. Honestly, they were four! Yet somehow they still managed to make her life a living hell.

Take the current situation, for example. She was home alone being forced to baby-sit the two menaces, her parents having gone off to a friend's dinner party. And, to top it off, it was her birthday.

Suddenly, a loud wail broke through her miserable thoughts, making her even more miserable. It seemed that, because the two small devils couldn't physically beat her, they had decided to beat _each other_ instead. Still, she got the feeling that they only did it to annoying her; that they caused each other harm so that they would have an excuse to scream and annoy her.

Sighing, she plugged her ears; perhaps, if she whished for the screaming to end, it would.

After a few minutes of ear-covering and loud humming, Tomo realized that the noise seemed to have… stopped. Then she felt a slight tap on her shoulder; opening her eyes she saw...

"Sakuno-chan?"

Standing in front of her was her best friend. On the floor, her brothers at, chewing on the end of said friend's braids.

"Ah! You two! Stop it!" As she began to scold her brothers, her friend started laughing.

"Ahaha. I'm s-sorry Tomo-chan," she said, tears of laughter forming in the corners of her eyes. "It was just…oh, never mind. Anyway, the door was open, so I let myself in. Hope you don't mind." Sakuno held out a small, rectangular, black box. "I just came over to give you this."

There was a stunned silence then, "Seriously? Thanks so much, Sakuno-chan! You're th-" Two loud wails cut her off, as the little annoyances decided to ruin the moment. Sighing, she picked one of them up and tried to calm him down, Sakuno doing likewise.

She may still have had to finish up looking after her brothers for the night, but at least she had her friend.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Yup. There you go. I know...don't ask what was with it. It just kind of...came to me. Anyway, please review! I really, really love reviews. They help make the day more bearable!

**Next Up:** Mori Tatsunori **When?:** Tomorrow!

Right. So this is my note on my current mental state. I've got a paper due Tuesday. I still have to mail the letter for the interview for that project. My anime con is in twenty-nine days. To top it off, Konomi-sensei is stupid and decided that there could be a break from birthday's mid-April. You know, go easy on me. The catch? Today. Tomorrow. The twentieth. Yes, three updates in four days. HONESTLY! DOESN'T HE LOOK AT THE DATES HE'S SETTING? Okay, sorry. Rant over. -leaves-


	17. Mori Tatsunori, April 18th

**Happy Birthday To:** Mori Tatsunori, April 18th.

**Word Count:** 431

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship

**Warnings:** Not currently beta'd. OOC, except there's no way to be OOC with this character since he basically doesn't exist.

**Notes:** Mori doesn't exist. I swear, he doesn't play a match or have any lines or anything. It killed me. So I basically judged a book by it's cover, and based him completely off of how he looks.

* * *

Mori Tatsunori mentally sighed. He was sitting in the middle of math class, and had been drawing random doodles, when the teacher had decided to call on him. For the third time that day. This particular teacher hated it when people didn't pay attention and take the correct notes, and felt that humiliation would put that student in their place. Which, Mori had to admit, it usually did.

Except, of course, when you had taken this course over the summer and already knew everything.

"Thirty-five degrees," he said, barely standing up. The teacher shot him a glare, but told him that yes, that was the correct answer, before continuing on with the lesson. Mori, on the other hand, pulled a book out of his bag and started to read. He knew that this would irk his teacher even more, and he would probably get called on a few more times, but he didn't care. Beside, finish his current novel of interest would be much more productive than learning how to find the measurement of a secant-secant angle.

After a few minutes he was totally absorbed in his reading; in fact, he was so absorbed that he didn't hear the bell rang. He was only thrust from the far-away land he had been visiting when a few of his friends – or rather, team mates – has poked him. He finished up the page he was reading (it happened to be the last page) and closed the book.

Normally the three in his math class (Ishida, Uchimura, and Kamio) would have started making fun of him for spending the period with his nose stuck in a book, followed by whining about how it "wasn't fair" that he knew what they were studying and could get away with what he was doing.

Today, however, things seemed different. The three were unusually quiet during their walk to lunch, only talking when they had begun to near their usual lunch table. Pondering as to why they were acting so strange, he didn't even notice the box on the table until he accidentally set his stuff on it.

After ripping off the duct tape from the plain, cardboard box, Mori opened it and was pleased with what he found. The contents of the box included a small hand-written note from each of the regulars wishing him a happy birthday, and then a number of books. Smiling slightly, he thanked them.

Sure, he had read all of the books in the stack before, but it was the thought that count.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** That was painful for me to write. Anyway, please review! Concrit is loved! As are any other comments.

**Next up:** Marui Bunta (and Kyoka! ...and Hitler) **When?:** April 20th. Soooo...two days.


	18. Marui Bunta, April 20th

**Happy Birthday To:** Marui Bunta, April 20th.

**Word Count:** 846

**Rating:**T

**Genre:** Friendship, mild romance.

**Warnings:** Not currently beta'd. Illegal drinking.

**Notes:** Right. The ending was rushed. Sorry. Anyway...yeah...I don't know what to put here at the moment. Just enjoy.

**Dedication:** Kyoka. Because it's her birthday too! (And, on another note, it's...Hitler's birthday. Yeah.)

* * *

"No."

"But Mura!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Absolutely not."

"Pleeeeease, Seiichi?" Kirihara Akaya had just played his last card: the first name.

"Sorry, Akaya, no." And Yukimura Seiichi has not fallen. Akaya seemed to have lost, until he realized that he still had one more, very limited, card.

"Marui-senpai, it's _your_ birthday, can I?"

Marui Bunta sighed. "I dunno, kid, Mura's got a point."

"Thank you, Bunta," the former-captain responded. "Akaya, you're far too young to be drinking."

"No I'm not!" the younger boy growled. "I'm the same age as _you_ were last year, and _you_ still drank."

"He does have a point," Niou Masaharu popped in. Yukimura shot him a glare.

Marui shrugged and turned to Yukimura. "Haru's right, the kid does have a point. Besides, just once couldn't hurt much, could it?"

This time Yukimura sighed; it was clear he was outnumbered. "All right, fine. But just this once." Akaya let out a whoop of joy as Niou filled the boy's glass with vodka as opposed to the normal apple juice.

"Right then, I get to go first today," Marui said, traces of glee in his voice. He very rarely got to start the game off, and always ended up having to refill his glass before his turn rolled around. "I've never ever…hm…jumped off a building."

Niou smirked; Marui played that question every game. Oh well, it was a good excuse to drink. And an even better excuse to watch Akaya get drunk for the very first time.

Jackal grinned; he, like Marui, very rarely got to do one this early into the game.

"I've never ever put toothpaste in my hair," he said, and watched as Yagyuu, Niou, and Akaya drank.

Sanada sighed. They played this far too often. Oh well.

"I've never ever set my house on fire," he stated, as Niou, Akaya, Yanagi, and Yukimura drank.

Next was Yanagi. "I've never ever eaten a whole, raw onion." Sanada and Niou drank.

"I've never ever made out with my doubles partner." Yukimura grinned as the entire team, minus Akaya, drank.

"I've never gotten drunk before," Akaya stated; it was one he always used.

"You know, brattling," Niou said, taking a drink, "You're not going to be able to use that excuse after tonight." Akaya shrugged.

"Right then," the white-haired boy started. "I've never ever sewn anything." Sanada, Yukimura, and Yagyuu drank.

"I've never ever braided my hair with ribbons," Yagyuu shot back, glad that he had managed to make Niou blush slightly and drink.

They had gone around the circle, and were back to Marui.

Grinning, he said "I've never ever given a death threat" to which Niou, Yagyuu, Yukimura, Yanagi, and Akaya drank.

Next to him, Jackal was also grinning. "I've never ever _carried out_ a death threat," the Brazilian said. Drinkers: Niou and Yukimura.

"I've never ever run with scissors," Sanada said, which was true. Running with a katana, now _that_ was a different story. Drinkers: Niou, Marui, and Akaya.

Yanagi let out a slight evil grin. "I've never ever skipped practice to do something more _interesting_." The emphasis he put on 'interesting' made it clear what he meant. Drinkers: Niou, Yagyuu, Marui, and Jackal.

"I've never ever not assigned laps for doing such a thing," Yukimura said, an evil glint in his eyes. If he was still captain, those four would be getting it. Drinkers: everyone, void Sanada, because Sanada was the only one who even had had the power to assign laps.

"I…I…ve nev'r…ver…ngggh…" The entire team laughed as Akaya passed out (despite the fact that the amount of alcohol he'd been given was very small) and was placed on the couch why a scornful Yukimura.

"Right, my turn?" Niou asked after Akaya had been safely moved out of the way. "Well…I've never had to drag my boyfriend to bed after he passed out drunk." He had said it to get back at Yukimura, however it managed to backfire as not only Yukimura drank, but Yagyuu.

"Well then. I've never ever passed out drunk," Yagyuu said, enjoying the look on his boyfriend's face. Drinkers: Niou, Marui, and Yanagi.

Marui grinned again. It was his birthday; he could ask anything he wanted. And he was going to go big.

"I've never ever cheated on my respective other," he said. The room went quiet and everything was still. A few seemed to be contemplating whether or not to drink Finally, Niou picked up his glass and drained it; Yagyuu did the same. Both Yanagi and Yukimura followed. The room was tense, until Akaya began screaming from his spot on the couch.

"Nggh…camels…NAAAH! DON'T EAT ME! PLEASE!"

And so, the over-played game of "I've Never Ever" was finished and replaced with a brand new game known as "Laugh at Akaya as he screams random things while drunk and passed out."

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Because the idea of Akaya getting drunk amuses me, and Bunta's partially started birthday fic last year involved "I've Never Ever." Anyway, please review! Concrit is loved!

**Next Up:** Oishi Syuichiroh **When?:** April 30th!


	19. Oishi Syuichiroh, April 30th

**Happy Birthday To:** Oishi Syuichiroh, April 30th.

**Word Count:** 202

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship, implied het typed thing. Tennis? -not sure-

**Warnings:** Not currently beta'd. Short.

**Notes:** It's short, I know. However, I'm actually very happy with this. Anyway, no ending note this time, so a few notes first. Yes, look, OC - she's mine. Oishi's name is purposely spelled with two 'i's in the beginning, because that's how Eiji pronounces it (as the Japanese word for 'tasty). Also, I've used _bento_ in here - if you're not familiar with the term, it refers to a Japanese lunch box (I didn't want to repeat 'lunch' again). I'm sure that the tennis season probably doesn't start this early, but the series is about tennis - it's hard not to include it. Also, **up next: **Akutagawa Jiroh. **When?** May fifth. Oh! And please review! (Much thanks to those who did last chapter!)

* * *

"Oishii! Look!" Kikumaru Eiji grinned, pointing to the piece of paper taped to the door. Oishi had to grin as well.

Today really was his day. He had aced a pop quiz first period, then he had gotten his math test back in third: a ninety-eight percent, the highest in the class. Even lunch had gone smooth for once; there wasn't a thing in his bento that he didn't like.

Not to mention his free period. Every Wednesday he had a free period – always the second to last period of the day. Generally, he spent these in the library studying, but his workload was uncannily light today so he had decided to go for walk around campus.

There she was. Minami Atsuko. In her last year of high school, she was the student body president and captain of the swim team. She wasn't the most popular girl in school, but she was up there. And she had wished him a happy birthday.

Still grinning, he took one more glance at the paper and headed out to the courts. He and Eiji had just made the doubles two spot in their first year of high school.

Life was good.

**OWARI**


	20. Akutagawa Jiroh, May 5th

**Happy Birthday To:** Akutagawa Jiroh, May fifth.

**Word Count:** 552

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance.

**Warnings:** Fluffy shounen-ai (Sweet Pair). Not officially beta'd.

**Notes:** I had some trouble with the ending lines, but other than that I'm happy. I don't know why, but I'm suddenly really in to sweet pair. (Perhaps it's because Yanagi and Bunta broke up? Even though I SWEAR Bunta and Jiroh are just friends...ah, oh well. -shuts up-)

* * *

Marui Bunta stared at the clock. Two minutes. Two more minutes and this horrible literature lesson would be over. Without any homework, too.

Unfortunately, he had thought too soon. Ten seconds later the teacher was walking down rows and passing out sheets.

"Essays are due Wednesday, two pages minimum, no maximum." The class gave a collective groan. "You're in _high school_, people, this is child's play." The bell rang and as the teacher left most of the students got up to stretch their legs for a few minutes and complain about the assignment. Marui was just about to do the same when he looked down at the sheet and saw the prompt.

"_Every Saturday, my favorite thing to do is…_"

He grinned and took out a sheet of paper. This was _too_ easy.

* * *

Marui Bunta leaned over a stack of papers at lunch, pen in hand. It had been brand new at the beginning of the day, and now it was starting to fail from loss of ink. Thankfully he only needed one more sentence, and it was done.

Capping the worn out pen, he grinned.

"So, Bunta, what did you just finish?" Yukimura asked the question that everyone had wanted to.

"An essay." There were a few raised eyebrows.

"I see," said Yukimura. "And when is this essay due?" His common sense told him that it was probably due next period.

"Wednesday." …And apparently his common sense was failing.

"Ah. And what is the essay on?"

"My favorite thing to do every Saturday."

"Which would be…?"

Marui grinned a bit sheepishly and blushed, but answered nonetheless. "Kissing Jiroh."

Niou Masaharu burst out laughing. Marui glared.

"WHAT?"

"That's…that's just…ahaha…t-too good!" the Trickster said through his laughing. Marui huffed. After he had calmed down a bit, Niou asked a question of his own. "So, when're you gonna show him?"

Marui turned the color of his hair and muttered "I'm not" before eating his lunch.

Niou smirked and shot a glance at Yukimura. Jiroh would see it, all right.

* * *

"Oi! Akutagawa-kun!" Jiroh looked over his shoulder. He had just been walking out of school when one of the other students in his class had called his name.

"Here," the boy said, and handed him a manila envelope. "I'm supposed to give this to you." Jiroh nodded his thanks and headed out. He was curious as to what could be in the envelope, but was in no rush to open it immediately.

By the time he was in the family car, however, he couldn't resist. After all, it wasn't every day that you randomly received a manila envelope.

Opening it up, he found five photocopied pages, front and back, of writing; the handwriting was that of Marui Bunta. At the very end, there was a post-it note.

"_Marui was too embarrassed to show you this, but we made sure you got a copy. After all, it's not everyday our tensai pours his heart, soul, and lunch hour into an essay for literature that isn't due for two days. _

_Do enjoy!_

_-Rikkai_

_P.S. Happy birthday." _

Jiroh grinned. He'd definitely have to thank them later. Especially one pink-haired tensai.

And he knew just the way to do it.

* * *

**Ending Notes:** Well, there you have it. The oldest Hyotei regular's b-day fic. If you're a Hyotei fan... sorry to disappoint, but the next one isn't until September (it's Gakuto's!). Anyway, please review! This is chapter twenty - farther than I honestly thought I'd make it. And, even though I hate begging for reviews like this... seriously, at least three reviews for this chapter would be absolutely amazing. Oh, and like always, concrit is loved (seriously, people! CONCRIT!)

**Next up:** Oota Shou. **When:** May 10th.


	21. Oota Shou, May 10th

**Happy Birthday To:** Oota Shou, May 10th.

**Word Count:** 249

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship

**Warnings:** Not beta'd.

**Notes:** My feet kill, I'm dead tired (was at Six Flags for Music in the Parks all day), and my muse is wandering, but I swore I'd make the deadline for this non-existent character, and I have. So there.

**Dedicated:** to all of my reviewers, especially those of you who are so loyal (you know who you are!). Also, shout-outs to two people; the first is to **LiQuYu** for leaving me the hundredth review on this fic, and the second is to **Feyren**, because it's her birthday too (and she's officially a teenager!)

* * *

Oota Shou and Kiriyama Daichi were best friends. Before they had become best friends, they were doubles partners. And before they had become doubles partners, they hadn't even known each other. Kiriyama had been a loner; Oota, on the other hand, had had a large group of friends from both the soccer and basketball team.

All that had changed, however, when they had both decided to take up tennis. They had been pulled aside one day by Hanamura-sensei, told that she wanted them to become doubles partners. Oota had to admit, he hadn't been thrilled, and had expressed his feeling quite verbally. But the decision remained, and they became partners.

At first, that's all they were. Doubles partners. But gradually they had taken to spending more time with each other. Saying hello in the halls, walking to practice together, going out to eat afterwards – it all happened in little steps and they really didn't notice it.

Until one day, it was brought to his attention. The members of the basketball team had corned him after practice one day and demanded to know what was going on. Why, he remembered them asking, was he hanging around with that 'weird, creepy' kid?

And that's when he realized it. He realized that he _no longer minded_ being Kiriyama's doubles partner; in fact, he _enjoyed_ it. Somewhere along the line of being forced into a doubles partnership, they had become something more.

They had become _friends_.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Well, there you go, another short ficlet. I have to admit, this one is hard because there's... so little of them. AND they're anime only. Oh well. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, as always. Especially concrit. Because, seriously people, I need the help. Or I'm just stuck here, sitting at a screen and not improving. Right.

**Next up: **Kaidoh Karou **When?:** May 11th! (a.k.a. tomorrow)


	22. Kaidoh Karou, May 11th

**Happy Birthday To:** Kaidoh Karou, May 11th.

**Word Count:** 330

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship

**Warnings:** Not beta'd. MomoKai, if you squint REALLY hard.

**Notes:** No ending note. So please review (and CC is loved). They feed my soul. **Next up:** Sanada Genichirou (whose nose is an acquired taste). **When?:** May 21st.

* * *

Kaidoh Karou had never been one to be social. It seemed he had just always given off that aura. The one that seemed to say "get away from me or I'll bite your head off."

So nobody approached him. They sat there, whispering about how "scary looking" he was. But that was fine with him. Sure, it had irked him in the beginning, but he was long used to everybody staying away from him. In fact, he had begun to enjoy the solitude, and taken to hissing when anybody came too close.

That was, until he met Momoshiro.

The optimistic boy had, quite literally, run in to him in the hall on their first day of class. Kaidoh had hissed, but Momo had just rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, and apologized. That had been fine with Kaidoh. He honestly hadn't paid very much attention to the other boy.

Until later.

They had met up, a few weeks after the start of term, during tennis practice. Momo had, once again, managed to run in to him – literally. Kaidoh had glared, but Momo, unlike so many others, had asked him what his problem was.

Kaidoh was shocked. Nobody had ever asked him that before, especially not to his face. Still, he had to admit that Momoshiro had guts. Even when he had shrugged him off and ignored the question, Momo had followed him. In fact, for a number of days after, Momo had followed him to all of his classes, sat with him at lunch, and constantly talked to him during practice.

Had it been anyone else, Kaidoh would have found this very annoying. In fact, he _had_ found it very annoying.

Yet they had somehow turned into friends. Mutual, bizarre, competitive friends. And friends didn't forget friend's birthdays.

So, when Momoshiro had handed him an envelope, wished him a happy birthday, and winked, Kaidoh wasn't surprised. But the rest of the class sure was.


	23. Sanada Genichiroh, May 21st

**Happy Birthday To:** Sanada Genichiroh, May 21st.

**Word Count:** 248

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance... I guess. Slight crossover, too, kind of.

**Warnings: SPOILER WARNING! SPOILER WARNING! There is a SPOILER WARNING for the SEASON FINALE of the T.V. show BONES. If you have NOT seen the FINALE and DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED, LEAVE! NOW!** Also, slight Tango, pair, and not currently beta'd.

**Notes:** Yes, there is Bones. Why? Because Zack being Gormogon's apprentice killed me, and I love Zack/Eric and... I just felt the need to rant, okay? Good. Anyway, if you know nothing about Bones... well, Mr. Addy is Zack who is Bones' a.k.a. Brennan's intern (or, he was until he was officially hired). Brennan is the main character and she's a forensic anthropologist. Booth is an FBI agent who is Bones' partner. This is the last scene of the season three finale, in which Zack has been sentences to be in a psych ward and the team is going through Zack's favorite things. They're all things that they gave him. Then Bones realizes she never "gave him anything" so she leaves the room and Booth comes after her with the acceptance letter she sent Zack. Well, now that the background has been given... I present to you, Sanada's fic.

* * *

Sanada Genichiroh grabbed a few more tissues before handing the box to his boyfriend. Atobe took them gratefully and dabbed at his eyes, not even trying to pretend he wasn't crying. Sanada snuggled closer to the other boy, dabbing his eyes as well, and focused on the screen.

"_Dear Mr. Addy, it is my pleasure to offer you the post of my intern in forensic anthropology," said Booth, right after sitting down on the step next to Brennan. He continued._

"_I chose you out from hundreds of applicants, because of your knowledge, your desire to learn, and because I feel you will find a home here." Booth closed the letter up and handed it to Brennan. "I think you gave him something great, Bones."_

_She stared slightly, before laying her head on Booth's shoulder. The moment was still, and the screen faded black._

Atobe passed the tissues back, and they managed to finish up the whole box.

Finally, Atobe spoke. It was a half-sob, half-laugh. "Honestly, Gen, we really get too emotional over TV shows."

Sanada nodded and gave a slight smile. The younger boy was right, of course; yet, at the same time, he didn't care. Because spending his birthday crying over a fictional character being the apprentice of a cannibalistic serial killer was a much more interesting story to tell (if he kept out the part about him crying and the man being fictional, of course) than the normal birthday celebrations.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Because I cried like a baby. Anyway, this was more one of those pieces that I, personally, HAD to write, so I don't blame you if you're not interested at all. Since you probably all want an actual birthday fic... well... if you haven't read his last year one, it's under the title of "Acquired" (and "Acquired :for the innocent:"). Also Tango pair. Oh! And if you watch Bones OR House... PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging. I NEED some one to talk to about the finales.

**Next up:** Mizuki Hajime **When?: **May 27th.


	24. Mizuki Hajime, May 27th

**Happy Birthday To:** Mizuki Hajime, May 27th.

**Word Count:** 308

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Slight implied romance, or friendship or just... crack.

**Warnings:** Possible implied YuuMi. Crack. Not currently beta'd. OOC, I suppose.

**Notes:** I'm currently obsessing over Bones. If anybody happens to have watched season one and season two... well, there are a few things in here that you fill find more amusing than others. Like the fact that Yuuta eats macaroni every day for lunch.

* * *

On May 20th, Fuji Yuuta sat in the cafeteria eating lunch. The same lunch he ate everyday, actually. Only today, it was different. Today, Mizuki-senpai was watching him – he could feel it.

Sighing slightly, he set down his container and turned around. There was Mizuki, a few tables away, staring at him. When he realized he had been caught, Mizuki stood up and headed towards him.

Yuuta picked up his container again and continued eating, ignoring Mizuki. The older boy sat down directly opposite from him and sat there for a few moments before speaking.

"Why do you eat macaroni and cheese every day, Yuuta-kun?" Yuuta was startled.

"W-what?" Mizuki motioned towards the plastic container Yuuta was eating out of.

"Macaroni and cheese," the older boy said. "I've noticed that you eat it everyday, and I can't figure out why."

Yuuta shrugged. "I dunno, it tastes good." This wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth. The whole truth would have sounded stupid. No, he would never admit that one of the reasons he has macaroni and cheese every day was that his brother hated it.

"Oh really?" Mizuki's tone conveyed that he thought otherwise, but he just let out a "fufufu", patted Yuuta on the shoulder with an open hand, and left.

The next day, Yuuta didn't have macaroni. He was macaroni-free the day after that as well. And the ones after.

On May 27th, Mizuki approached Yuuta about this. He sat down just as he had a week before and asked a new question – "What happened to the macaroni?"

Yuuta did not answer. He continued on, eating his macaroni-free lunch. Only after he had finished and stood up to leave did Mizuki get the answer to his question.

In a macaroni-art birthday card.

* * *

**End Notes: **Bones is eating my soul. Eating it, I tell you. I can connect basically everything to Bones - just like I did at the onset of my PoT obsession. Strange thing, obsessions. Anyway, please review! They feed my soul and keep the PoT fangirl alive beneath all of the Bones obsessing. And I don't think anybody wants to see this fic dropped because my muse ran off to Bones.

**Next up: **Inui Sadaharu. **When?:** June third.


	25. Inui Sadaharu, June 3rd

**Happy Birthday To:** Inui Sadaharu, June third.

**Word Count:** 262

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd. Possible OOC.

**Notes:** I don't know where my muse went. At all. If you have seen him, tell him I love and need him and that he needs to come back. In the meantime, here is crappy writing that was forced. Even with Bones jokes (must have seen Wannabe in the Weeds) this was hard for me to write. So... yeah.

**Dedication:** Marie. Because he is not going to our high school next year. (By the way, I'm officially a freshman!)

* * *

Inui smirked slightly. It was his birthday, and the entirety of the old regulars were out for karaoke at Kikumaru's insistence. Still, he was going to play it cool and pretend that he wasn't utterly enjoying himself – after all, nobody else there knew he could sing. So far nobody had picked him, probably thinking that they would at least save him the embarrassment of having to sing after Eiji had dragged them all out there. Still, his time would come.

And it did. Kikumaru was the first of the night to force him up to the mic in the near-empty karaoke bar. He sang some random song that he remembered hearing at one point or another, and laughed at the expressions on his teammates and former-teammates friends as he sang.

They switched from pity, to shock, to amusement, to enjoyment.

Finishing up the song, he sat down to a thunderous round of applause from the regulars and co. Before he could pick another person to send up, Eiji spoke.

"Nya, Inui, I had _no_ idea you could sing." Inui shrugged.

"I sang as a child."

"Really?" this time it came from a more-than amused Fuji. Inui shrugged again, and nodded.

"My parents thought it would help integrate me socially."

"Did it?" Momo asked. Now it was Inui's turn to snort and, before Momo could make another comment, Inui forced him to go up to the mic.

Still, Momo's question echoed in Inui's mind. And he realized the answer.

_Not nearly as much as tennis._

* * *

**Ending A/N:** The end. Please review. Please please please. Seriously, this chapter... it would just be the best thing ever if at least eight of you reviewed. So please, please do. Especially if you have seen my muse. Yes, I will whore for reviews. Too bad. :P (Do it as a graduation gift? XD)

**Next up:** Yanagi Renji **When:** June 4th. (Tomorrow!)


	26. Yanagi Renji, June 4th

**Happy Birthday To:** Yanagi Renji, June 4th

**Word Count:** 260

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. Not beta'd.

**Notes:** My muse is still mostly gone. But I really love this pairing, even if they did come to me in a dream. (A smexy dream that a fourteen year old shouldn't be having, but a dream nonetheless.) So... yeah.

**Dedication:** All of my reviewers, in particular , for leaving the 150th review on this fic.

* * *

Yanagi Renji was trying hard to concentrate. He had a lab report due tomorrow and a test over the same material. Nonetheless, his boyfriend had decided to come over. And not just to watch him type.

"Renji, come ooooon," Marui Bunta said, a slight whine audible. Yanagi sighed.

"You _know_ that I've got stuff to do Bunta. Can't we go out tomorr-"

"Nope. Because _today_ is your birthday. Not tomorrow." Marui grabbed him arm. "We're going out _tonight_, whether you like it or not." And they headed out the door.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, all thoughts of homework were pushed aside as he and Marui chatted over ice cream. Then, around a spoonful of chocolate and vanilla, Marui presented an envelope.

Inside, there was a card and piece of paper. The card made him smile; the piece of paper made him grin.

"A subscription to _Wired_?" Yanagi definitely hadn't suspected that. After all, Marui was always trying to pull him away from his technology.

The other boy gave a one-armed shrug. "Eh, I figure I can let you be an uber geek once a month."

Yanagi raised an eyebrow. "Only once? Do you realize what the chances of that are?"

"Nope, and I don't want to." Marui shot him a playful grin as they stood up to leave. "I do, however, know the chances of you finishing that lab report tonight."

Yanagi smirked slightly as Marui pulled him into a kiss when they were outside. He also knew what the chances of that were.

Zero percent.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** The end! So, what did you think? Do you still think it's a crazy crack pairing? Think I'm insane? Enjoyed it? Suddenly a new pairing has entered your radar? Tell me! Yup. That's right. In a review! Why? Because I love reviews - they feed my soul. (And I want everyone to know that, while I don't always reply to reviews, I read and love every single one of them.)

**Next up:** Tachibana An **When:** June 28th. (I think Konomi-sensei may not like June...)


	27. Tachibana An, June 28th

**Happy (BELATED) Birthday To:** Tachibana An, June 28th.

**Word Count:** 202

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Family

**Warnings:** Not beta'd.

**Notes: **Sorry for the uber lateness, I didn't know her birthday until after it had passed. Also, if you have me on alerts - I'M SORRY FOR ALL OF THE ALERTS PUTTING IN THIS CHAPTER CAUSED! I couldn't figure out how to insert a chapter, so I had to replace them ALL after this.

* * *

"An, I'm home," Tachibana Kippei called, closing the front door and toeing off his shoes. At the opposite end of the house, An opened the back door.

"Go!" she whispered harshly to Jared (a rather cute German exchange student). Jared had just turned the corner when Tachibana came into the room and eyed An suspiciously.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked, despite the fact that he already knew.

"Oh, nothing," An said, trying to look innocent. "I'm gonna go work on my homework so…" she tried to slip past her brother, but he stopped her.

"An, seriously." He looked her in the eyes. "You shouldn't hang out with him, he's no good for you."

"That's what you think," she muttered angrily. "Whatever, you don't know anything." She pushed past him. From behind her, An heard her older brother let out a worried sigh.

"Just think about it, please," Tachibana pleaded with her. She pretended not to hear him. "Oh, and An…" She stopped walking, but didn't turn to actually acknowledge him.

"Happy birthday."

Walking toward her room, she gave a small smile. At least she knew he cared.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Hope you enjoyed, please review!

**Next up:** Minami Kentarou **When?:** August 3rd


	28. Minami Kentarou, July 3rd

**Happy Birthday To:** Minami Kentarou, July 3rd.

**Word Count:** 753

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. Not beta'd.

**Notes:** Right. It's been about a month. And I still procrastinated. Not my fault, my muse left completely for two weeks. Then, when he came back, he wanted to focus on Bones, Hodgela in particular. So if you like the show and like that pairing, expect some of it. Anyway, **no ending author's note** this chapter, so **please review.** They feed my soul. **Next up: Sakurai Masaya. When?: July 18th.**

* * *

Minami Kentarou looked around frantically. Practice was starting in five minutes and he and his doubles partner, Higashitaka Masami, were supposed to play a practice match against two of their senpai.

Turning a corner, he scanned the current hall. No sign of the other boy. Sighing slightly, he continued his fast pace down the hall and through a set of doors. He took a right, a left, another left, hoping in vain to find the other half of their pair. Though he would never admit it, he was worried. Masami was _never_ late to practice – at least, not from what Minami could remember.

Finally, after rounding one last corner, Minami found him. But instead of the relief that he had expected would fill him, he felt sick.

There was his doubles partner, pushed up against a wall with some… some _guy_ from the art club. Hoping he was mistaken, he shut his eyes and opened them again. Yet, there they were. Higashitaka Masami and Yamato Akemi (he remembered the other boy's name now; they were in the same lunch hour and had briefly met a few weeks back), pressed against a wall, mouthing each other. Then the pair broke apart, presumably for air, and Minami bolted.

* * *

Half an hour later Minami Kentarou found himself home alone, locked in his room and lying on his bed. He didn't remember leaving the hallway, didn't remember grabbing his stuff from practice, and didn't remember the trip home at all. The only thing he remembered was Masami and Yamato against that wall.

Minami knew it shouldn't have bothered him, knew that he shouldn't have minded.

But he did.

The feeling he had gotten when he had seen the pair was sharp, intense, and honestly unlike anything he had felt before. Yet… it wasn't disgust. He had felt disgusted before; this feeling was nothing like that. No, this was… it was jealousy.

He hadn't wanted to admit it. Not to himself, not to the world. But there had always been something about his doubles partner that had captivated him – something that kept him playing doubles on those days when he wished he could just quit the team and hand it over to Sengoku. (After all, everyone had thought that the orange-haired boy was captain. Even his own team mates occasionally got confused.)

Minami sighed, pressing his palms into his eyes. Somehow he knew that Masami had seen him bolt. Which meant that tomorrow would be that much harder.

* * *

The morning went smooth. This year, he and Masami weren't in the same class so he didn't even have to worry about seeing the boy before lunch – which he spent doing extra class clean up. No, it wasn't until afternoon practice finally rolled around that he began to panic. Still, when he saw Masami standing outside of the classroom door like he always did, he began to hope that perhaps everything _was_ fine; that perhaps the other boy hadn't seen him yesterday.

Judging from the silence between them, however, Masami definitely had.

Yet, they changed their shoes and headed to practice. When they arrived the club house was empty; they were early.

So, they sat. On the benches, side by side, the tension steadily growing in the awkward silence.

"Kentarou." Masami broke the silence abruptly. Minami looked at his feet.

"Listen… yesterday…" Masami lapsed back into silence for a moment. "I- I'm not quite sure what happened. It just… it just _did_."

Now Minami looked up, and immediately began to regret it. The look in Masami's eyes – the begging of forgiveness – was almost too much. But he kept a grip on reality, and thought the situation. It seemed that there was only one real way to solve this. And that was by taking drastic measures.

Moments later, he had taken a risk so huge that, had someone told him he would be doing this yesterday, he would have told them it wouldn't have happened in a million years. Yet, he had. He had pushed his lips to Masami's, kissing him. And, much to Minami's surprize, Masami kissed back.

When they broke apart moments later, Minami studied Masami's face. The shock was evident, but he couldn't read anything else – no anger, no annoyance, no pleasure. So, he waited. Moments later, Masami broke out in a small grin.

And the relief that he had expected to show up yesterday had finally appeared.

**OWARI**


	29. Sakurai Masaya, July 18th

**Happy Birthday To:** Sakurai Masaya, July 18th.

**Word Count:** 1,529. (Surprising, I know, since the guy doesn't exist.)

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd.

**Notes:** As of Tuesday, the 22nd, I'll be away at camp. I'll be back the night of August third, and then I'll be leaving the next morning to visit relatives until the seventh. This means I won't be around to answer reviews, PMs, e-mails, or the like. I will, however, have the chapters posted. (Everybody thank my lovely beta and friend, Laura! Laura, I luff you! Everybody else, tell her how awesome she is for agreeing to put up my chapters for me! Hehe.) Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review.

* * *

Sakurai Masaya freezes in place. The March air has yet to warm up, and it stings his face as it whips past him.

"What?" He can barely choke the word out, his mind still trying to process what he has been told.

Ishida Tetsu avoids his gaze, instead glancing at the school building, the dead trees, the brown grass – anything that will hold his attention for even a moment.

"I… I'm transferring to Shitenhouji." Ishida's voice rings in his ears once more, stating what he has just heard and what he wishes he hasn't.

Sakurai is still frozen in place. What he has been told is simple enough; Ishida is switching schools. However, his mind cannot grasp the concept, cannot make heads or tales of what he has just been told.

"Now that Gin is gone my… my parents think it would be best," Ishida says, answering the un-asked question. He has stopped glancing fervently around him, and is instead eyeing his friend and doubles partner, waiting for some reaction. He had expected some questions – perhaps even some anger or a conversation trying to talk him out of it. What he had not expected is the response he receives.

"R-really? Well, good luck." Sakurai tries to keep his voice calm and collected, but it falters. He does not know whether or not Ishida can tell.

"So…" Ishida trails off. The silence is awkward, tense. Sakurai feels he should say something, if only to break it, but Ishida continues a few moments later. "I'll see you around then, I guess."

He walks away and Sakurai still stands, frozen in place.

* * *

Sakurai Masaya is sitting on a bench. The air is hot and humid; July has taken over. It is nearly nine in the morning.

It is Friday and Chemistry is nearly half over. He knows he should be there, sitting in his desk and writing down notes about the chemical make-up of certain substances at a furious pace.

But he is not.

It's strange for him, really; he has never actually ditched class before. A voice somewhere in the back of his mind is nagging him to go back to class, to make up a stupid excuse as to why he was gone, and to scribble down those notes. Yet another, even louder voice, is telling him not to – that if he does, he will miss something.

He does not know what he could possibly miss – besides class, that is. But this voice has started to drown out the angel-on-shoulder one, and he listens to it despite the confusion. After all, a third voice tells him, he doesn't really want to be stuck in that classroom right now: Especially not on his birthday.

Sakurai moves so that he is now lying down on the bench. Closing his eyes, he lets his mind zone out and concentrates only on the extreme heat. He is thankful now that he picked a bench under a tree; had he not, he probably would have gone back to class out of sheer discomfort.

He is half-way through his concentration – more like a relaxation, really – when he hears something whiz over his head. Normally he would not find this odd; after all, all sorts of things fly around and buzz, especially in the middle of summer. However, a few moments later he hears the noise again. He is just about to open his eyes to try and identify the source of the noise when it hits him.

Literally.

Sakurai immediately recognizes the object that has hit him. It's small, circular, and fuzzy: A tennis ball.

He sits up abruptly, head turning in every direction. He cannot imagine why anyone else would be out here during the middle of class, let alone serving tennis balls at him. Unless… but no, he sets that thought aside, because the friend who he has not seen since last March is, Sakurai is sure, sitting in class as well, miles away.

Now he is beginning to think he is crazy. He cannot see anyone anywhere out here – he is alone. Thinking that perhaps he has developed heat stroke, he contemplates heading in to the nurse. It is only now that he realizes that he cannot be imagining things; he is holding the tennis ball that hit him only a few moments before. Placing it from one hand to another absentmindedly, he looks around again with a renewed vigor. After all, he has concrete evidence – somebody must be out here, right?

He sees it. Out of the corner of his eye, a flash of white from the top of the bushes. Something in the back of his mind tells him that it's probably just a stray piece of paper blown away by the wind, but Sakurai pushes that voice out and replaces it with the now-familiar devil voice that tells him that it is Ishida's bandana.

Much to his surprise, the devil voice is right. As he leans over the shrub, he sees the white of the bandana and the rest of his former partner after that. The other boy looks up at him, grinning, as he places a tennis ball in his pocket and. Ishida stands, swinging his tennis bag over his shoulder, and the two start walking around the grounds despite the fact that it is the middle of the school day.

"What're you doing here?" Sakurai asks. He is surprised to find that the atmosphere between them is light and cheerful – not at all what he would have expected.

Ishida seems offended by the question. "You didn't honestly think I'd miss your birthday, did you?"

After four months of no contact, this is not the answer Sakurai expected. He also finds that his current emotions – anger and confusion – are not what he expected. After all, he has not seen his friend in four months; he should be elated that his former partner has come to visit.

That last sentence rings through Sakurai's head. _Former_. The word is bitter and puts a foul taste in his mouth. As much as he tries to deny it, it is true. He and Ishida _used_ to be partners – _used_ to be friends. But they haven't spoken in over four months… are they still the latter?

As if reading his thoughts, Ishida speaks. "I… I realize we haven't really, well, ya know, talked. I meant to call you, I really did. It's just…" Ishida pauses, choosing his words carefully. "Well, there was just a lot of… adjusting to do and, well…" The bandana clad boy sighs. "Honestly, the… the reason I transferred schools was because of my parents. They… they didn't like me hanging around this school with you guys and… well, with you." Sakurai looks toward the boy after his last comment, but Ishida has his eyes fixed on the pavement in from of him.

"Really? Why?" The anger he felt earlier has begun to dissipate – towards Ishida at least.

The younger boy lets out another sigh. "It's… well, it's complicated. Honestly, I'm not exactly sure why. They said something or other about bad influences, but they came up for so many reasons during the switch that I just stopped asking." Sakurai nods, taking this in. He is mulling this over for the next few minutes, the silence so much different from the one in his memory four months ago, when it is broken.

"I, uh… well… happy birthday." Sakurai is about to tell him thank you, when Ishida begins to dig around in his bag. After a moment, the boy removes a square-shaped package and hands it to him.

Sakurai is silent for a moment, not quite sure whether or not to open it. However, he can feel Ishida's eyes on him, waiting for a reaction, so he slips his finger under the corner of the wrapping paper and begins to open the present, slow but steady.

Inside there are two things: A role of his favorite grip tape and a framed picture. The grip tape was thoughtful, but the picture means so much more. Looking down at it, he remembers.

It had been a long day, but despite the fact that they had all competed they had decided to hang out that night. At first it had been a simple plan of heading to dinner together, but it had soon turned into a full team sleep over. At nearly three in the morning, he and Ishida had been the only two left awake. So, they had taken a permanent marker and gotten to work on the faces' of their team mates. And, of course, a prank this big had needed to be photographed multiple times.

Remembering this, a smile creeps on to his face. It is just like Ishida, he realizes, to be so thoughtful. No, he corrects himself; it is just like his _partner_. At his mental correction, Sakurai's smile turns into a full-blown grin as he makes a realization.

No matter what happens, they will always be partners.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** The end!** Please, tell me what you thought.** I especially like feed back on the chapters with the characters that aren't very popular, because I feel like I have to do a lot of my own character writing and that's still a slightly dangerous territory for me.

**Next up: **Momoshiro Takeshi! **When?:** July 23rd.


	30. Momoshiro Takeshi, July 23rd

**Happy Birthday To:** Momoshiro Takeshi, July 23rd.

**Word Count:** 477

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Family.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd.

**Notes:** Wheeee. I'm heading to camp today! In about an hour, actually. But yeah, much love to Laura for posting the next chapter. ILY Laura! Anyway, the rest of you, please enjoy!

* * *

"Takeshi!" A female voice screeched from down the hall, frantic. "Hurry up! I need you to take Miyuki and Sano to school today!"

Through the door, Momoshiro Takeshi sighed. He straightened the last button on his uniform and grabbed the bag by the door of his room – or rather, the room he shared with two of his brothers – and headed towards the kitchen. He was rewarded by a lunch being thrown at him (it was times like these he was thankful for his quick reflexes). Momo stuffed the box in his bag while heading to the door and putting on his shoes. He was halfway through lacing the first one when his mother appeared out of nowhere, red-faced and screaming.

"Takeshi! What are you still doing here?! You should have left ten minutes ago!" Momo winced, because his mother's volume was deafening. He knew she meant well, but _honestly_, she didn't have to scream so much, especially when – he checked his watch – he was five minutes ahead of schedule.

"Relax, Kaa-san," he said, spirits particularly bright. Yes, he was give minutes early and it was his birthday – two things that rarely happened. "I've still got five minutes."

"No. You don't. Did you forget _again_?! Miyuki has flute practice before school on Tuesdays! She should be there in four – no, _three_ minutes! And if she is late for flute one more time because of you, you're grounded for- for- well, I don't know how long, but you'll certainly not be getting any burgers for a while!"

"But Kaa-san!" Honestly, his mother was so pushy. He'd make it… he'd just have to peddle a bit faster than usual. And hey, didn't he deserve a reminder? The least she could do was be a bit nicer to him, seeing as it _was_ his birthday. "It's-" Momo was just about to play the birthday card, to remind her that it was his special day. But she cut him off.

"No 'but's young man! Now hurry up! You've got two minutes." She literally pushed him out of the door, and he stumbled down the steps to his bike where his two siblings – ages eight and six – were waiting. Securing he and his sibling's bags in much less time than usual he made sure that the two other children were securely positioned (one on the handle bars, the other on the pegs), he was just about to take off at a break-neck speed when his mother popped her head out of the door once more.

"I'm going, Kaa-san, I'm going!" he yelled up to her, expecting another berating. Instead of one, his mother just smiled.

"I know, Takeshi, I know. Happy birthday," she called after him, waving. And the trio waved back.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** There you go! Please review! I won't be able to reply until at least the third, but I really, really appreciate the reviews. :)

**Next up:** Kita Ichiuma **When?:** July 26th.


	31. Kita Ichiuma, July 26th

**Happy Birthday To:** Kita Ichiuma, July 26th.

**Word Count:** 434

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Friendship

**Warnings:** Not beta'd. Shounen-ai.

**Notes:** Much love to Laura for uploading this for me (again)! Hope you all enjoy!

**Dedicated to:** Laura, for posting, and Tora, for stroking my ego. Much love you two! (And the rest of you reviewers! I love you all!)

* * *

"Dude, seriously!" Muromachi Touji sighed and turning to the boy sitting next to him. "Stop is with the tomatoes!"

Kita Ichiuma shot him a glare. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes," the other boy said. "You do. Ever since the beginning of this school year you've been moping around and eating about fifty tomatoes a day!"

Kita glared again. "No. I haven't. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you have." Muromachi looked him in the eyes. "And you do. Ever since the seniors graduated you've been spending all of your money on tomatoes and glaring at everyone." Kita shot him another glare. "See? Right there! You just did it again. I mean, dude, I know you're upset about losing your double's partner and whatnot, but it's just _doubles_. You can get a _new_ partner."

Kita squeezed his eyes shut, hoping somehow that that would help block out the words from the other third year. However, Muromachi kept on lecturing him about how he could and should get a new partner and start playing doubles again. He tried to block out the voice harder, but it didn't work. He snapped.

Slamming down his hands on the table, he gripped the edge in order to keep from smacking the other boy.

"Listen, Muromachi. You play singles. So I _know_ you can't understand the bond even temporary doubles partners feel. But let me tell you, Inakichi and I - partners for two years. _TWO years!_ And he hasn't even _called me_ since he graduated! _Do you have any idea how that feels?_"

Muromachi backed away. "Dude… sorry." He eyed the other boy warily, wondering whether Kita was going to explode. "I guess… you're right." Kita nodded, sitting back down and resting his head on his arms. They were silent for a moment. Then-

"He broke up with me."

Muromachi stared at him. "What?"

Kita lifted his head somewhat, eyes slightly wet. "The day after graduation - Inakichi came over and broke up with me. Said there was someone else he had met."

"Oh…" He wasn't exactly sure how to respond. "Well… that sucks."

Kita gave a bitter smirk. "Yeah, it does."

They lapsed in to silence again, until Muromachi stood a few moments later. "Eh, he wasn't worth it then," the boy said and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Just as Kita was sure the other boy had left, a plastic bag full of tomatoes was set down in front of him.

"Oh, and happy birthday."

* * *

**Ending A/N:** All right, there it is. I actually really enjoyed writing two characters who have basically never been seen. Anyway, please review! I really, really appreciate it. (Though I won't be able to reply until the third.)

**Next up:** Akazawa Yoshirou. **When?:** August third! (I'll be back to post this one! Hehe. Actually, most of my deadlines within the next few weeks fall on the days that I'm arriving back from somewhere. Go figure.)


	32. Akazawa Yoshirou, August 3rd

**Happy Birthday To:** Akazawa Yoshirou, August third.

**Word Count:** 307

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd. Het. Music lingo.

**Notes:** Got back from camp today. If anybody plays an instrument, dances, does theater, or does art and lives in the US and is still in high school or under you should go to this awesome camp in Michigan called Blue Lake. It was the most fun I've had in a long time! Anyway, since I'm nine reviews away from 200... I'm going to do review whoring. So. REVIEW. PLEASE. DO IT. I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND GIVE YOU COOKIES! Hehe. Anyway, on with the chapter! (And if you don't know music, make sure you've got a google window open.)

* * *

Akazawa Yoshirou groaned and slammed his fists on the keys.

He didn't know why he had decided to take up piano. (Though it had absolutely nothing to do with his rather cute piano tutor.) He did, however, know that it was very infuriating. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that his hands were too big or that his shoes were too tight, but for whatever reason he was really, really hating the black and white instrument.

Sighing, Akazawa flipped the page of his piano book. (He was really sick of playing _Mary Anne_.) He was about to start playing _Rockets_ when he noticed a piece of staff paper had fallen onto the keys.

Figuring that it was something a former student had left, he was about to crumple it up when he was the note in the corner.

_Akazawa-kun, please play this as soon as you see it. –K.A._

The boy recognized the flowery handwriting; it belonged to Kitano Amaya, a girl a year above him who happened to be an excellent piano tutor. Propping the piece of paper up on the stand, he positioned his fingers. Squinting at the music (he had known a little bit of treble cleft before, but having to learn most of that _and_ bass cleft? It was hell.) he concentrated. Then, slowly, Akazawa played the two G eighth notes. Before he could continue, he heard the rest of the notes coming from the practice room next door. A, G, C, B – the tempo started off as what he had been playing at and sped up until the tune was repeating itself (two G eighth notes) and it was familiar.

As he listened to the song repeat over and over again, switching chords and octaves, a smile spread across his face. Because she was playing.

For him.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Was that as confusing as I think it was? Probably. Anyway, any guesses as to what song she played? (First person to guess correctly gets an awesome prize. I think.) Anyway, _**please review**_. Yes, I will beg. Because 200 would make me the happiest person alive. (Mogs. Okay, the two er... three of you I owe fics PLEASE REMIND ME! I'M SO SORRY I KEEP FORGETTING AND... REMIND ME!) And if you're the 200th reviewer (or guess the song first) then you'll get a request fic too. If you'd like. I don't even know if you'd want one, because my writing's not that good, but if you're interested you can have one. So remember, _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ (And if you review anon. please leave an e-mail! I want to reply, especially if you leave a question!)

**Next up:** Ryuuzaki Sumire AND Nitobe Inakichi (Yes, that's right! Next time you guys get two chapters!) **When?:** August eighth.

**Oh! And for the anonymous reviewer from chapter four (Breezy)**, Ryoma is one of the youngest. I never said he was the oldest, but that he _seems_ like he is. And Sakuno is also one of the youngest, because the Japanese school year begins at the beginning of April. Hope that clears things up!


	33. Nitobe Inakichi, August 8th

**Happy Birthday To:** Nitobe Inakichi, August eighth.

**Word Count: **286

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd.

**Notes:** I had to drag myself all the way down from the fifth floor of our hotel to the lobby to get internet and am sitting on the floor looking like an idiot to get the internet to get this posted, haha. Anyway, just a note, **this doesn't follow the same plotline as Kita's did. **Because... after all of the reviews I got for his, I felt bad that I was mean. Haha. Anyway, please enjoy! Also, if my spelling/grammar is worse than normal, it's because I'm on a laptop and my typing skills aren't as good.

**Dedicated:** to mikkimikka for leaving the 200th review! Also, a HUGE THANKS to everybody else who reviewed. I love you all, and really, REALLY appreciate knowing what you thought!

* * *

"Close your eyes."

Nitobe Inakichi sighed. "Am I going to regret this?"

Kita Ichiuma shook his head. "Nope."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Nitobe sighed again. "Fine." He closed his eyes reluctantly. After a few moments he felt something soft brush against his cheek.

"One," he heard Kita say, voice soft. The same something brushed against his other cheek.

"Two."

The soft object in question then brushed against his lips and he realized exactly what it - they - was: Kita's lips. Unfortunately, before he could lean in to deepen the kiss, the younger boy had pulled away.

"Three." The pair of lips moved to his nose.

"Four." To his right ear.

"Five." His left ear.

"Six." The soft lips made their way to his right temple and then his left. "Seven."

"Eight, nine." They moved down to his eyes.

"Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen." Then two more back down his nose, followed by one on each cheek.

"Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen." The last three were on his lips, the third more forceful than the rest. Nitobe was just about to add some more tongue and stick a hand up his boyfriends shirt when Kita pulled away. This time, Nitobe was reluctant for a different reason.

"Did you have to pull away?"

Kita nodded. "Otherwise you would've gotten seventeen or eighteen or nineteen."

"…And there's a problem with that?"

"Yup. You don't' get seventeen until next year," the boy said, serious for once.

"And why, pray tell, is that?" Nitobe asked, more curious than confused.

"Family tradition."

"Well," Nitobe responded, "I'm thinking I don't like this tradition very much." And he pulled the younger boy's head down ever so slightly and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Ending A/N: **There you have it! Please review and tell me what you thought! Also, check out the next chapter for Ryuuzaki Sumire-sensei's birthday, and for the "next up"! Thanks!


	34. Ryuuzaki Sumire, August 8th

**Happy Birthday To:** Ryuuzaki Sumire-sensei, August eighth.

**Word Count: **212

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Family/general, I guess...

**Warnings:** Not beta'd.

**Notes:** This was hard to write only because I'm used to writing from a teens point of view... and I'm a teen. So I'm sorry if this doesn't make too much sense. Please enjoy, anyway.

* * *

Ryuuzaki Sumire had done a lot of things in her life. Her most notable accomplishment by far was, of course, coaching superior junior high tennis teams.

She had loved all of the various students she had coached over the years. Yet, she couldn't lie - her team these past few years had been one of her absolute favorites. Sure, they were raccoons and foxes, but they were also hard workers and cared about each other more than any of them would probably ever be willing to admit.

Which was precisely why all of the ones who had graduated the previous year had come back to visit her - more than once. That, and the fact that she had collapsed the year before.

After her collapse the previous year, people had seemed to realize that she was, well, old. Or, rather, _she_ had begun to realize that she couldn't do everything that she used to. The entire incident had made her come to terms with the fact that she wouldn't be around forever, no matter how much she wished she could be.

Still, she thought, smiling as her grand daughter handed her the card that her and her friends had made, she had made it another year. For now, that was enough.

* * *

**Ending A/N: **All right, there you have it. Both chapters of August eighth. Please review, they feed my soul! (And let me know that I didn't sit in the lobby of our hotel - we're at Cedar Point in Ohio for vacation - and look like an idiot for nothing. Haha.) Concrit would be especially appreciated on this piece, since I'm not used to writing from a character so much older than myself and I'm not sure how it turned out.

**Next up: **Tachibana Kippei. **When?:** August fifteenth!


	35. Tachibana Kippei, August 15th

**Happy Birthday To:** Tachibana Kippei, August 15th.

**Word Count: **573

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Family/romance, I suppose.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd. Light het. Over-protective siblingness.

**Notes:** Despite the fact that I left this until the last minute, I actually really enjoyed the way this one turned out. Because it seems so... IC. At least, _I _think it does. You all need to tell me what you think, though. Also, I've seen An's name spelled as both "An" and "Ann". I've always like "An" better so... yeah. Sorry if that doesn't seem right! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Tachibana Kippei set his racket down and grabbed his water bottle. Practice had just finished for the day. Despite the fact that school wasn't in session, there was optional practice for everybody who wasn't away on vacation – and he wasn't on vacation. For some reason, his family had just never been one on going away. And, as he had never been one who could stay inside for long periods of time, he had decided to come to practice, despite the fact that it was his birthday.

Zipping up his bag, he shoved his cell phone in his pocket and started the walk home. Or, jog rather, because he wanted to get there sooner rather than later. (An had been bringing home a different guy every other week, and it was really starting to freak him out; not that he would ever admit it.)

Unfortunately, his fast pace was short-lived between all of the other commuters (a strangely larger number of people for this time of year) and the traffic lights. He tried calling home a few times (not a paranoid older brother at all. Nope.) but nobody had answered. By the time he reached his street he was sprinting and rather anxious.

Just as he was about to burst through the front door of his house, he stopped. After all, the quickest way to get An grounded was to catch her in the act. Sure, it was cruel, but it was better than her hanging out with those… _guys_.

So, carefully and quietly he turned the door knob and let himself in. He toed off his shoes, and listened. From the next room over he could hear things – things he didn't like. Tip-toeing into the next room, he headed toward the source of the noise (the couch) planning on busting his sister. (For her own protection, of course.) However, the lips that flew apart from An's as soon as he was acknowledged were, for once, not belonging to someone he wanted to beat with a stick.

Because it was Kamio Akira.

A Kamio Akira whose face had just gone the same color as his hair and who looked absolutely mortified.

"A-ah, Tachibana-san we-I-I j-just c-came over to give you t-this," the younger boy stuttered handing him an envelope. "I'll j-just be g-going. H-happy birthday Tachibana-san." The last part was mumbled as the boy hurried to leave their house.

"See you tomorrow Akira!" An called after him, causing him to walk faster.

Tachibana grinned. "Well _finally_ you found someone worth-while." To his surprise, instead of protesting, An nodded.

"Yeah, Jared – that was the cute blond exchange student – was such a _jerk_!" An sighed. "Oh well. See ya," she said, heading off in the direction of her room. Kippei gave an approving nod, though she couldn't see it, before looking down at the envelope in his hands. Turning it over a couple of times, he opened it to find a card from last year's team wishing him a happy birthday and apologizing because they were too broke to buy him a gift. The apology from Kamio was particularly long, apologizing for not being able to pay the former captain back for all he had done for them.

Tachibana Kippei just smiled. Kamio had given him the best birthday gift ever: Peace of mind.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Much thanks to everybody who read! Why not drop a review, too? It won't take that much time, and I'd really, REALLY appreciate it. (By the way, MUCH THANKS to EVERYBODY who reviewed the last few chapters. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to reply - I was on vacation and then I've been really busy because high school swimming started up. Wow... I'm a freshman!)

**Next up:** Kamio Akira. (Haha... that's a coincidence!) **When?:** August 26th! (And chances are the fic'll either be KamioAn or KamioShinji. Whatever my muse feels like writing. Though input on which I should do is much appreciated as well! Haha.)


	36. Kamio Akira, August 26th

**Happy Birthday To:** Kamio Akira, August 26th.

**Word Count: **887

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** Not beta'd. HET. FLUFF. Like, brain-melting fluff.

**Notes:** First off, **the flashback in this chapter corresponds to last chapter.** You **do not** have to read it to understand what's going on, but it **may help**. Also, this chapter is **KamioAn**, because I won't have a chance to write it for An's birthday (I can't seem to find hers...) and because KamioShinji will probably be around on Shinji's birthday in November. Other than that... please enjoy! And yes, if you can't figure it out, the _italics_ are a flashback.

* * *

Slamming his pencil down, Kamio Akira lay his head on the desk and closed his eyes. Despite the lack of light, his algebra-induced headache did not fade in the least. Groaning again, he was about to give up for the night when he heard the doorbell ring. Looking for any excuse to escape the dreaded math homework, he quickly leapt up from his chair and bounded down the hall toward the door.

Much to his misfortune, it was the person he least-wanted to see at the moment: Tachibana An. The irony of the situation crossed his mind for a brief moment as he realized just how elated he would have been a week or so ago. However, that thought passed as the memory of what had happened eleven (no, he wasn't counting!) days ago.

"_Oi! Kamio!" The red-haired boy turned to see Ishida, tennis gear in one hand and an envelope in another. "You don't mind stopping by Tachibana-san's house to drop this off, do you?" Ishida waved the envelope in the air. "I was going to do it, but I just remembered that I've got a doctors appointment…" Kamio nodded without a second thought._

"_Sure, whatever." _

_Fifteen minutes later, he found himself in front of his former-captain's house. After not paying the other boy a visit in about a month or so, it was strange to be standing on his doorstep with an envelope containing his birthday gift. Yet, here he was, staring at the luminescent circle to the right of the front door. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the glowing button and waited for a confused Tachibana Kippei to answer the door._

_However, instead of the former captain he expect open the door, it was the former captain's sister, Tachibana An, who answered._

_A Tachibana An who was clad only in a rather short pair of shorts and a white camisole._

"_Hey, Akira, what's up?" she asks, using his first name casually. _

"_Uh, I, uh j-just came over to give this to Tachibana-san," he stuttered, motioning to the envelope. All the while, he can feel the heat rising in his cheeks and, despite his attempts to diminish it, he is sure his face is almost the same shade as his hair._

_She nods. "Cool. You wanna come in and wait for him?" Before he could respond she had pulled him inside. _

"_Not sure how long he's gonna be – he tends to run late these days," she said, plopping down on the couch. "You have a preference?" she asked, turning on the television and flipping through channels. He merely shook his head and sat down next to her on the couch. _

_A few minutes of silence later, she spoke. "So, what've you been up to? We have like… no classes together this year." Kamio shrugged._

"_Eh, you know, stuff." _

_An snorted. "Oh yeah, _real_ specific there. Seriously, though," she said, adjusting her gaze from the screen to his face. "What's been going on?" _

"_Eh just… well, stuff." _

"_Care to specify?" she asked. He shook his head. "Oh?" His lack of response peaked her curiosity even more. "Is there something going on I should know about?" she teased. "Perhaps a girl?" As she stretched the syllables on the last word, Kamio blushed._

"_Hah! I was right! Who is it?" she questioned. He shook his head._

"_Nobody, nobody!" But his attempts to plead innocent were futile. The next thing he knew, he was face to face with Tachibana An, his dark blue eyes up against her radiant- and much more curious - lighter ones, her delicate pink lips only inches away from his more course ones…_

_And then, for the first time ever, he stopped worrying. He stopped being afraid of what would happen if he did this or that, afraid of what so-and-so would think of him, and let instinct take over. He kissed her, gently at first, and then she was kissing back, more passionately. Suddenly his tongue was in her mouth and hers in his and she was unlike any other girl he had ever kissed. It was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced._

_Until, that is, his former captain interrupted them and he could only make as quick of a get-away as possible in hopes of not being killed._

"Hey, Akira," An said.

"What do you want?" he asked, blunt. He stared at his feet, somehow fearing that if he looked up it turn out that she hadn't even been there in the first place.

"Oh will you _please_ stop that?"

"Stop what?" Kamio heard her groan.

"_That_. The whole 'looking-at-your-feet' thing!" He sighed, but reluctantly raised his head. "There, much better," she said, looking him in the eyes.

"So…" he began, after a moment of silence. "Why're you here?"

A playful smirk flashed across An's face. "To give you your birthday present, of course."

And An leaned in and briefly kissed him. She then pulled back, examining Kamio's expression.

He was shocked. "Your… I mean… Tachibana-san's not mad?" She gave a slight snerk.

"_Mad_? He was _relieved_!"

"Seriously?" An nodded.

"Most definitely," she responded, and pushed her soft pink lips up against his again.

* * *

**Ending A/N: **There you have it folks! My attempt at a fluffy het piece! **CONCRIT IS LOVED AND ENCOURAGED!** **And please review, they feed my soul, and I appreciate each and every one of them, even if I don't always have the time to reply!** They're especially appreciated as the stress of high school is already getting to me -- and we haven't even been through a full week yet! (We're on the... seventh day of school, sixth full! And I'm already stressed majorly!) Right...

**Next up:** Itsuki Marehiko** When?: **August 31st!


	37. Itsuki Marehiko, August 31st

**Happy Birthday To:** Itsuki Marehiko, August 31st.

**Word Count: **536

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Humor.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd. **CRACK.**

**Notes:** For some reason, I had EXTREME difficulty with this chapter. It almost killed me. Or something. So that's why it's so random and cracktastic! Anyway... please enjoy. Oh! And read at your own risk. This author is not responsible for any brain melting that may be caused by Itsuki's over use of questions.

* * *

Itsuki Marehiko had never been big on birthdays. After all, what was the point? Why were they there? Why did they exist? Why did people only celebrate you ones a year? Why, why, why? No, he had never understood the point of birthdays (and nobody has bothered to take the time to explain them to him, since that would just lead to more questions). Nor did he understand the point of birthday cards. After all, they were just pieces of unusually colored paper with words written on them. Why? Why were they like that? Why were they not actual cards? Why were they made thicker paper? Itsuki did not know. At least, not until he opened the yellow (why was it yellow?) envelope that contained a green and white card that was covered in people (why was it green and white and covered in people?). He was about to go ask somebody why, when he saw a note on the inside flap of the envelope (why was it on the envelope and not in the card?).

"_Dear Itsuki,_

_Don't ask questions, just read._

_Happy Birthday._

_-The Team"_

Why did they want him to just read it? Despite his curiosity and the strong urge to go ask them, he decided that he should probably do as they said. Pulling the card out, he read:

_So anyway, I'm standing in line to buy you a freakin' birthday card, and the line is like, seventeen billion people long 'cause the only thing the dumb teenage boy at the register is thinking about is the dumb teenage girl, at the other register, and some lady is turning her purse inside out to come up with "exact change," like she's gonna win some kind of "exact change trophy", or something, and some idiot starts up with his "This item was marked with the sale price" crap, and I just really hope you like this card..._

Why? He wondered. Why was the dumb teenage boy thinking about the dumb teenage girl? Why was some lady trying to come up with exact change? Why was she going to – or not going to – get an exact change trophy? Why was that item marked with a sale price? And why did they hope he liked it? Why? This card was so confusing! Mentally frustrated, he opened the card and read the final few words.

_Cause I stole it._

_Happy birthday._

Lo and behold, there was the answer to his question! That was why they hoped he liked it!

But… what about birthdays? And cards? Why were they certain colors? And what was up with the dumb teenage boy and the dumb teenage girl? How about the old lady? Or the sale prices? Better yet, why did they steal the card? Why, why, why?

* * *

Two miles away, the Rokkaku regulars (minus the birthday boy) were grabbing a bite to eat. Around a mouthful of fries, Kisarazu Ryou asked, "do you think he card'll overload his brain and get him to stop asking so many questions?" The others gave shrugs and half-nods.

"Let's hope so," Bane said as the others agreed.

They had no idea what was about to hit them.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Wooo! The end! Are you still able to function? Does your brain have yet to leak out of your ears? Then **drop me a review!** I'd really, really appreciate it! Also, **Ahotep** (much love!) told me that **An's birthday _was_ June 28th.** I might go back and just post a chapter for her or something -- just add it briefly at the end of the summary, and put it in the correct chapter order by date and stuff. **Any thoughts?**

**Next up:** Higashikata Masami **When?: **September 10th.**  
**


	38. Higashikata Masami, September 10th

**Happy Birthday To:** Higashikata Masami, September 10th!

**Word Count: **275

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd. Shounen-ai only if you squint REALLY hard.

**Notes:** Written at one in the morning while insanely stressed and sleep deprived. So kthxbai, enjoy. And **please review!!**

* * *

It was funny, really, Higashikata Masami thought. All through middle school he and Minami had relied more on hand signals and secret codes to make them an excellent doubles pair – but they had never really been in synch. This year though... this year, it was like they were unstoppable. All of a sudden they had almost become one person.

No, scratch that, they _had_ become one person. It was as if you couldn't have one without the other. Somehow, through these first few months of high school, they had gone from being Higashikata Masami and Minami Kentarou to Masami-and-Minami or Minami-and-Masami.

And it wasn't just them who thought that. It seemed that, more and more often, people were mixing them up. They'd tell a story about something Minami had done the day before and use his name, or they'd call to him in the hall using Minami's. Just the other day a student had come into his class to deliver a note to him from the office, and the name written on it had been Minami.

Strangely enough though... he didn't mind. He knew he probably should have, knew that people relating the two of them so extremely closely to eachother was probalby not a good thing but, for some strange reason, it didn't bother him.

Because he was starting to reply when people called him Minami.

He was starting to stop correcting people when they mixed the two of them up in conversation.

He was even starting to accidentally change the s in his first name to an n.

And so was Minami.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Right. Sorry if it was really bad. Since it wasn't very good, I probably don't deserve to be doing this. But still... eleven reviews until I'm at 250! So I'm review whoring. **Please review!** You'll absolutely make my day liek whoa. (And since high school has started and been full of pressure I haven't had very many made days so far.)

**Next up:** Mukahi Gakuto! **When:** September 12th! (Just a heads up, these next couple of months are really full! :D Especially October and November... we hit up all of the big characters: Atobe, Tezuka, Oshitari, Yagyuu, Akaya, Shinji, Eiji... just a lot of them. Heh.)


	39. Mukahi Gakuto, September 12th

**Happy Birthday To:** Mukahi Gakuto, September 12th!

**Word Count: **327

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Romance.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd. Shounen-ai. (Bordering yaoi.)

**Notes:** Written fast. Sorry all! Anyway... please enjoy the little bit of Dirty Pair. I decided they should live up to their name. Oh, and if you have a Facebook please read my ending note! Now, **enjoy!**

* * *

Mukahi Gakuto moaned. Not an annoyed, whiney moan, but a satisfied and passionate one. During the middle of chemistry his boyfriend, Oshitari Yuushi, had showed up at his classroom door and made a very convincing excuse as to why he had to leave. Currently, the pair was locked in the broom closet (which was very spacious and had a wonderful couch – oh, the pluses of going to an extremely expensive, private school), Yuushi's lips hot against his collarbone.

"Ngggggggggg… Yuuuuuuushi…" the smaller boy let out a few more moans and entwined his fingers a bit deeper in the other boy's soft, blue hair. He let out a gasp at the fingers against his nipple, and another moan – this one muffled by Yuushi's perfect lips, which had now made their way up to cover his mouth. Calloused hands began to undo the remaining buttons on his blazer, and work their way across his chest.

Moaning again, Gakuto was about to start doing the same to his partner when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Oi! Do you guys _mind_?" came the all-to-familiar voice of Shishido Ryou from behind the door. The pair stopped abruptly, Oshitari moving over so he was no longer on top of Gakuto, and Gakuto sitting up.

"_He did not_," Gakuto hissed under his breath before standing up. Stomping over to the door, he twisted the handle and yanked it open, despite the fact that he was lacking a shirt. "Yes, I _do_ mind. I mind _you_ interrupting _us_ on _my birthday_." Slamming the door and clicking the lock back into place, Gakuto turned to face Yuushi.

"Now where were we?" the sixteen year old red-head asked, smirking.

Returning the smirk, Oshitari pushed him up against the wall. A sly, seductive voice, whispers in Gakuto's ear, "I would say right about here..." and he can't help but wish that September twelfth would come more often.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Right. Sorry if it was really bad. Anyway, because I can't help it... **please review!! (Four until 250!)** I'd really, really appreciate it! **Any review at all is great! And concrit is encouraged! **Oh, and if you have a Facebook... have they switched you over to the new Facebook permanently yet? They did to me today, and it sucks. Urgh! Right...

**Next up: **Horio Satoshi and _**KIRIHARA AKAYA!!**_** When?: **September 25th.


	40. Horio Satoshi, September 25th

**Happy Birthday To:** Horio Satoshi, September 25th!

**Word Count: **596

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** N/A.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd.

**Notes:** I'm actually, believe it or not, very, VERY happy with the way this turned out.

**UBER SPESHUL DEDICATION LIEK WHOA TO: Tora Macaw!! Because I am absolutely terrible at balancing school pressure, swimming pressure, and writing without a muse and, unfortunately, the first two on the list rank higher on my mother's priorities for me. I'm so absolutely sorry that I didn't finish your fic. TT**

* * *

"Haha, mommy, look at the weird kid with the funny eyebrow!" A boy of no more than four exclaimed, pointing to a boy perhaps a year older than him. The first boy's mother smiled down at him, and laughed.

"Yes, hunny, he does look rather funny, doesn't he? Don't worry though, mommy won't let you end up being friends with someone like that," the mother replied, taking her son's hand and leaving the park.

Five-year-old Horio Satoshi ran home and cried. It was the first real insult he had ever received, the first real hate comment ever directed at him.

The first of a long, long string of them.

* * *

Seven-year-old Horio Satoshi sat at the back of the class solving math problems. He sat in his corner, busying himself with number after number. Addition, subtraction, multiplication, division – he did it all in his head, got all of the problems correct. When he was called up to the board he felt confident; _nobody_ would laugh at him this time, not when he had two years of a math obsession.

"I'm sorry, Horio-kun, but that is incorrect." The teacher's voice rang through the class. Horio, dejected, scuttled back to his seat. Yet, no matter how fast he walked, he did not miss the snickers passing through the class or the sly, second-grade whispers.

Sitting back down at his desk, Horio buried his face in his school jacket and cried.

It was the last time he'd let his guard down in public.

* * *

Nine and a half year old Horio Satoshi traced letter after letter, memorized word after word. He wrote sentences for class, and even asked his older sister for lessons on new words. He was _sure_ that he had English down.

But when he was called up to the board, he relived that old memory.

"I'm sorry, Horio-kun, but that is incorrect," the teacher told him, the exact same words as before despite the fact that both the teacher and subject were different. The snickers were the same though, as were the whispers.

The only thing that was truly different was that, this time, Horio had been prepared. He had worked on putting up his façade, as well as on his English, and he was fully prepared with a few humorous remarks about his failures when he did so.

But that didn't stop the insults from hurting worse.

* * *

Nearly twelve-year-old Horio Satoshi carefully removed his tennis racket from his bag. Today was the day – the day he was going to show them. He had been working harder than ever for the past two years, and he was going to show the world what a great tennis player he was. He wasn't going to get the wrong answer today – he would make sure.

Then _he_ came along. Perfect, cocky, star, _freshman_ – Echizen Ryoma.

And somehow, Horio had managed to get the wrong answer again. Only this time, the insults were more directed at him, the smirks and snickers much more obvious.

But Horio Satoshi simply smirked and laughed at himself, pretending that nothing was wrong.

While his whole world fell apart.

* * *

Brand-new, fourteen-year-old Horio Satoshi smiled to himself as he walked home after practice. A regulars jersey slung over his left arm, he was reading off of a piece of paper – his progress report for the year so far.

All A's and a spot on the regulars. It was all he ever wanted, and then some.

* * *

**Fake Ending A/N:** :O Look! It's a fake ending author's note! Why is it fake?

Because there's another chapter already posted! Woo! That chapter is for... **Kirihara Akaya, September 25th! **(All though, feel free to drop me a review and some critique on this chapter as well!)


	41. Kirihara Akaya, September 25th

**Happy Birthday To:** _**KIRIHARA AKAYA, SEPTEMBER 25TH!!**_

**Word Count: **343

**Rating: **K+

**Genre:** Romance. (UKE PAIR FTW!)

**Warnings:** Not beta'd. Shounen-ai.

**Notes:** Right. I've been muse-less since basically the end of May, if anybody was wondering. Which is why I've been having so much trouble with these recently. However, despite the short length, I'm not too unhappy with the way this turned out. Please enjoy!

**Dedication: to Tora Macaw, again, because I feel like crap for not finishing her birthday fic. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!! And because, as much as I love all of you reviewers, I really, really do, she's stood by me from the very beginning and on EVERYTHING.**

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi ran his fingers through the mass of curls residing on his chest at the moment.

"What're you looking at, Akaya?" the blue-haired boy asked, addressing the younger boy who was currently using him as a pillow while staring aimlessly at the clouds.

"Oh… ya know…" Akaya responded, the far-off tone in his voice signaling that he was much more concentrated on his thoughts, and much less concentrated on the fluffy, white shapes in the sky.

Yukimura ran his fingers through the soft black curls again, silent for a moment. "I do?"

Akaya nodded, then shook his head. After a moment, Akaya propped himself up on one arm and looked Yukimura in the face. In a quiet, serious tone, the younger boy asked him, "Why do you like me?"

"Oh, you know," Yukimura responded playfully, re-using Akaya's recent words Akaya simply shook his head, face still serious.

"No, I don't."

The response took Yukimura by surprise; he had always kind of assumed that Akaya _knew_ why he liked him. After all, what was there about Akaya that was _not_ to like?

"Well," started Yukimura, voice soft and thoughtful. "I like you for a lot of reasons." He put his hand over Akaya's. "For one, you're cute."

"You're really smart, even though you don't always believe it." Yukimura's blue eyes met Akaya's emerald ones, and they locked.

"You're a fabulous tennis player, and you're really passionate about something once you set your mind to it. You don't give up, and you don't really care what the rest of the world thinks. You've got a great sense of humor. Oh! And you've got a wonderful singing voice," Yukimura told him. "Among other things, of course."

Akaya just stared for a moment, blinked, and then hugged him.

"Thank you," the younger boy whispered.

Yukimura hugged him back. "You're welcome, though you shouldn't be thanking me, Kaya, as it's all true."

Akaya only hugged him tighter.

* * *

**Ending A/N: **The end! Tell me what you thought about both of the chapters!

**For more Akaya birthday fics** check out _Birthdays, secrets, and tissue paper_ and _Nine Twenty Five_ if you haven't already. These were Akaya's past two birthday fics, and while I feel my writing has evolved since then (especially since the first one - that was actually my FIRST PoT story!), I'm the type of story-pimping review-whore who promotes her own stories when she can.

**Next up: **Shishido Ryou and Kurobane Harukaze** When?: **September 29th. (Yup, two doubles in a row!)


	42. Kurobane Harukaze, September 29th

**Happy Birthday To: **Kurobane Harukaze, September 29th.

**Word Count: **172

**Rating: **K+

**Genre:** Romance.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd. Shounen-ai.

**Notes:** I'm sure I've mentioned me being muse-less as why my writing has been so bad and short recently... honestly, it's that and I've been really, really depressed. Meh. Anyway, **please enjoy!**

**Dedication:** Feyren, for being the 250th reviewer a few chapters back. And Tora, because I still haven't finished your fic, sorry!

* * *

"Bane!" Kurobane Harukaze heard Kisarazu Ryou yell from being him. "Can you hurry up and get Davide to shut the f-"

"All right, all right," replied Bane, cutting Ryou off. Turning around, Bane saw his doubles partner, Amane "David" Hikaru, telling some (probably) terrible pun to the rest of the regulars. Sighing slightly, Bane grasped his partner (and boyfriend's) arm and pulled him away from the group.

"Ah! Bane, you're just in time! So there's two muffins in an oven, right?" Bane groaned. _Oh, god, not this one again. _Hadn't he already been told this one three times?

"And one muffin goes to the other muffin, 'Wow, it's hot in here!'" _Urgh, it was that one. _Bane was about to give Davide a swift kick to the back of the head, like always, when another thought struck him.

"The other muffin says, 'Whoa! A talking-'"

_Finally, he shuts up._ Bane smirked. Oh yes, the silence was nice.

Particularly when it was caused by his lips on Davide's.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! Shishido's chapter is up! **(Yup, it's one of those double days!)**  
**


	43. Shishido Ryou, September 29th

**Happy Birthday To:** Shishido Ryou, September 29th

**Word Count:** 164

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai if you squint. Not beta'd.

**Notes:** Here we go! Re-uploaded and ready!

**Dedication:** to my RL friend Pauline. Happy birthday!

* * *

Shishido Ryou flinched.

"Try to stay still, Shishido-senpai," the younger boy said in a soothing voice. Despite the tone of his voice, Ohtori Choutarou was trying hard not to laugh. He and Shishido had gone to the street courts to practice today, just like every day. That was the one thing that hadn't changed with Shishido now being in high school; they still met everyday, like clockwork, at the courts directly after the junior high got out.

The only difference today was that today, Shishido had gotten in an argument over whether or not the ball had been in or out ("It was most definitely in!"), and so he had ended up tripping ("Excuse me, I was _distracted_! It was not at all funny!") and skinning both of his knees.

Choutarou had to admit, it was rather ironic that he, still in middle school and still fourteen, was still treating his sixteen-year-old senpai's injuries.

Oh well.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Reviews are loved and feed my soul!! :D

**Next up: **Saeki Kojirou **When?:** October first!


	44. Saeki Kojirou, October 1st

**Happy Birthday To:** Saeki Kojirou, October first!

**Word Count: **154

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** Friendship.

**Warnings: **Not beta'd.

**Notes:** Actually not too upset with this one. No ending A/N, so **please review! Next up:** Atobe Keigo. **When?:** October fourth.

* * *

"Kojirou, you've got mail," came the call of a woman from the hallway. Saeki Kojirou got up from his desk and took the pile of mail his mother handed him.

He flipped through the stack of paper – there was an envelope with the results from some poetry contest he had entered for school last year; a post-card that had gotten lost in the mail over vacation; a letter from his older sister, who was at university for the first time this year; and two other envelopes, which contained different addresses, but held matching family names.

Discarding the first part of the pile, Saeki opened the last two envelopes. The first addressed him as "Kojirou-chan", the second as "Saeki-nii" – both childhood nicknames.

Setting the birthday cards from the Fuji brothers upright on his desk, Saeki smiled.

No matter how far the distance or how old they got, their friendship would never break.

**OWARI**


	45. Atobe Keigo, October 4th

**Happy Birthday To:** Atobe Keigo, October fourth!

**Word Count: **271

**Rating: **K+

**Genre:** Romance.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. Not beta'd.

**Notes:** Liking this one better than some others. Anyway, no ending A/N, so **please review!** I really appreciate it! **Next up:** Tezuka Kunimitsu **When?:** October seventh!

* * *

Atobe Keigo, to many, was considered fearless and brilliant. He was the one who could lead an entire army – or rather, tennis club – and still fight, all without breaking a sweat. He didn't need anyone, and nobody could reach him if he wanted them to, simply because he was so much higher than them.

But Akutagawa Jiroh knew better. Jiroh was one of the few people to know the other sides of Atobe. He was one of the only people to know that Atobe secretly held a personal fondness for nearly all of the 200 members of the old tennis club, including the younger ones. Jiroh one of the only people who knew the part of Atobe that was completely determined. The part that set it's mind to something and, no matter how seemingly impossible, that something happened.

And Jiroh was of a handful of people who knew just how insecure about everything Atobe was, so much so that it was Atobe's motivation for almost all other things, including his tennis.

But most of all, Jiroh knew the caring and passionate side of Atobe. The part of Atobe that would spontaneously reach out every now and then with a bouquet of your favorite flowers (white roses), and the part that would simply snuggle up next to you in front of the television every weekend, planting strategically-placed kisses during the movie that neither of you was actually watching.

This was why Jiroh was positive he had gotten his boyfriend the perfect birthday gift: a boring documentary on trees, which neither of them would have to feel guilty about missing.


	46. Tezuka Kunimitsu, October 7th

**Happy Birthday To:** Tezuka Kunimitsu, October seventh!

**Word Count: **231

**Rating: **K+

**Genre:** Romance.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. Not beta'd.

**Notes:** So-so on this one. Ending doesn't fit to my taste. No ending A/N, so **please review**. **Next up:** Oshitari Yuushi **When?:** October 15th!

**Dedicated:** to Tora Macaw. Because it's not how I wanted it to turn out (I misplaced the rough copy of what I was going to put up here - which I really liked - and re-writing that just didn't work), but happy belated birthday anyway.

* * *

It is the seventh of October; the day before the eighth and after the sixth. There is nothing remotely out of the ordinary about it.

Except for the fact that it is Tezuka Kunimitsu's birthday.

Despite the fact that he is only in his first year of high school, he is still an extremely determined tennis player, as well as a good-looking teenage boy. The number of fans he has this year is greater than the numbers he has had in previous years, meaning all day long he was showered in gifts, confetti, and joyous shouts and rousing choruses of "Happy birthday".

But none of that mattered to Tezuka. Sure, he took the gifts (out of politeness) and thanked people for their thoughts, but as far as he was concerned they were just meaningless tokens given by meaningless people.

Except for _that one_.

Out of the multitude of gifts he had received that day – some simple cards, others extravagant culinary works that looked more like they belonged in a museum than in his lunch - only one had really mattered to him.

The one that consisted of Tezuka Kunimitsu and his boyfriend of two and a half years, Fuji Syusuke,.

When Fuji's parents were conveniently on an all-expenses-paid business trip, his sister was away at university, Yuuta was at school, and they had the entire house to themselves.

**OWARI**


	47. Oshitari Yuushi, October 15th

**Happy Birthday To:** Oshitari Yuushi, October 15th!

**Word Count:** 321

**Rating: **K+

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship.

**Warnings:** LIGHT Shounen-ai. Not beta'd.

**Notes:** I liked the way this one turned out more than a lot of the recent ones. Please enjoy. (Oh, and happy birthday Skylar, even though you'll never read this - because that random sophomore in our math class brought cupcakes for you and sparked this.) **(Edited slightly because of corrections from reviews. Thanks!)**

* * *

"And if y equals negative f of x, with the negative attached to the f, you reflect the function over the x-axis; if the negative is attached to the x, you reflect the function over the y-axis," the teacher droned.

Yawning, Oshitari Yuushi took off his glasses, and set his head on his desk. He was sitting through an increasingly boring algebra two class, and the fact that it was both third period and that he was sitting in the warm glow of the sun wasn't helping his concentration. Not that it mattered, as he already knew everything being taught, but he had to at least retain some small semblance of paying attention to make up for all of the classes he had recently ditched in order to spend time with his boyfriend.

Still, it _was_ his birthday… and math was _so_ boring… and it wasn't like he would be missing anything… no, he pushed those thoughts aside. He only had a few more classes he could miss this year without having letters sent home, and he was definitely not going to waste them all within such a short time period.

Lost in thought, and bored out of his wits by whatever information the teacher was spewing, Oshitari didn't even notice the two oldest of his group of friends walking behind the window. No, it wasn't until the boy a desk over from him jabbed him with his elbow that Oshitari hastily put on his glasses and saw his teacher staring directly past him.

Turning around, Oshitari could understand why. There are a large banner hanging outside of the window, which proclaimed "Happy Birthday Yuushi!" in flamboyant letters that were surrounded by cartoon drawings of his friends, as well as their individual signatures. Even Atobe was up there (though not without his ever-present "ore-sama").

Oshitari smirked. Perhaps math wasn't so boring after all.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Please review! They feed my soul! And I don't always have time to reply, but they really do all mean the world to me!

**Next up: **Yagyuu Hiroshi and Kiriyama Daichi **When?: **October 19th!**  
**


	48. Yagyuu Hiroshi, October 19th

**Happy Birthday To:** Yagyuu Hiroshi, October 19th!

**Word Count:** 300

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. Not beta'd.

**Notes:** Much love for all of the reviews, even if I don't have time to reply! No ending A/N, so **PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter dedication and request fic (eventually - I PROMISE!) for the 300th reviewer!! **(Yes, it's review whore time.) **Next up: **Kiriyama Daichi **When:** RIGHT NOW!!

* * *

Yagyuu Hiroshi wasn't exactly sure how it had happened, but it had.

He and Masaharu had met up at his house for what was supposed to be their weekly study session – rather, he would study while Masaharu would sit around and complain in that cute way of his.

This week, however, it was his birthday. His parents were out of town visiting his grandmother, and his sister was at college for the time being.

So when both of the boys went downstairs to get a drink, Yagyuu had nothing preventing him from pinning Masaharu to the screen door and kissing him senseless. Shocked but eager, the silver-haired boy had kissed back, entwining his lean fingers in the brunet's hair. Yagyuu had removed his right hand from Masaharu's body, instead using it to undo the rubber band that the silver haired boy constantly used to secure his hair. Getting it out, he ran his fingers through the loose braid, undoing it and twisting the silver locks around his calloused fingers.

At the same time, the trickster had nipped at his bottom lip, and Yagyuu had obligingly slipped his tongue into Masaharu's mouth, and vice versa. And Yagyuu had to admit that his tongue tracing the inside of his boyfriend's mouth was much more enjoyable than history homework.

The two had continued their passionate act without a care in the world, Yagyuu pressing himself closer to Masaharu, honestly wanting to do nothing more than strip the boy right then and there. Somewhere in the not-so-back of his mind, he was actually contemplating it.

Until the screen door had ripped, sending Masaharu toppling to the ground, Yagyuu on top of him.

Yagyuu sighed.

The second screen door in three weeks.

Oh well. It was worth it.


	49. Kiriyama Daichi, October 19th

**Happy Birthday To:** Kiriyama Daichi, October 19th!

**Word Count:** 187

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** Friendship.

**Warnings:** Random. Not beta'd.

**Notes:** Very random... not quite sure where it came from. (Oh, and the spacing was being wonky on me.) No ending A/N, but since I'm seven away from 300 I'm going to review whore and ask that you **please review!** I really appreciate it! **Next up: **Uchimura Kyousuke **When?:** October 28th!

* * *

Kiriyama Daichi was tall.

Oota Shou was short.

Kiriyama Daichi found happiness alone.

Oota Shou found happiness in larger groups.

Kiriyama Daichi preferred warm foods.

Oota Shou preferred cold foods.

Kiriyama Daichi preferred night.

Oota Shou preferred day.

Kiriyama Daichi preferred winter.

Oota Shou preferred summer.

xx

Kiriyama Daichi played tennis for himself.

Oota Shou played tennis for him.

xx

Kiriyama Daichi had stopped growing.

Oota Shou had grown a few centimeters.

Kiriyama Daichi had begun to realize that having more friends could be enjoyable.

Oota Shou was beginning to realize that the entire world didn't have to like him.

Kiriyama Daichi had learned to love popsicles.

Oota Shou had taken a liking to steaming hot ramen.

Kiriyama Daichi had started to stop hating mid-day.

Oota Shou had started to stay up a bit later.

Kiriyama Daichi had spent a lot more of his summer outside this year.

Oota Shou had spent a lot more of his winter being productive instead of depressed.

xx

Kiriyama Daichi played tennis for him.

Oota Shou played tennis for himself.

xx

xxxxxxx

_Opposites attract, but the only reason they stick is because they learn to bond. _


	50. Uchimura Kyousuke, October 28th

**Happy Birthday To:** Uchimura Kyousuke, October 28th.

**Word Count:** 233

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** Friendship.

**Warnings:** Mentions of trichotillomania. Not beta'd.

**Notes:** If it's bad, it's because I'm extremely stressed at the moment... sorry!

* * *

Uchimura Kyousuke sat at a desk in the back corner of the library, panicked. He had a history test over ancient Greece tomorrow – one that counted for a major portion of his grade – and the stress was currently causing him to pull out his hair.

Literally.

Piece after piece of the recently re-grown hair came out on to the table. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Uchimura realized how disappointed his parents would be that he had relapsed when they had spend the last year putting a cap on him and trying to keep him from picking.

Nonetheless, the trich-induced hair pulling was helping alleviate some nerves. Until the nervousness triggered by the thought of his parents displeasure caused him to pull out larger clumps of hair harder and faster.

By this time, Uchimura was scrambling and frantic. Until, all of a sudden, someone came up from behind him and grabbed his hands with one of theirs. The person held them securely, while placing a cap on Uchimura's head with their other hand.

"Guess you need to keep the cap a bit longer," said the boy, who Uchimura immediately recognized as his doubles partner, Mori Tatsunori.

"Oh well," Mori said, releasing Uchimura's hands and giving him a pat on the head, "I always did like it."

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Please review! (So much love for bringing me over three hundred! And that goes to all of you!)

**Next up:** Taki Haginosuke **When?:** October 29th! (a.k.a. tomorrow...)


	51. Taki Haginosuke, October 29th

**Happy Birthday To:** Taki Haginosuke, October 29th!

**Word Count:** 195

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** Friendship.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd.

**Notes:** School stress plus deadlines plus NaNoWriMo in a few days plus bad day equals this... no, I'm not quite sure what it is either.

**Woo! This is chapter FIFTY! Can you believe it? Neither can I! Thanks to everybody who has made it this far! Whether it be since the beginning of just for this chapter! I love you all! Now, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Taki Haginosuke eyed the other boy warily.

"_You_ play tennis?" Taki asked the boy, still eyeing him. After all, a kid that pale and thin could _not_ have spent a lot of time outside playing tennis.

Hamasaki Takai nodded vigorously. "Absolutely. Doubles, generally. Which is why I need your help."

Taki continued his eyeing. "Why _my_ help?" he asked, suspicious.

The Hamasaki boy glanced at the ground. "Because nobody else would…" he muttered, but Taki heard him.

Feeling bad for the boy, Taki decided to at least give him a shot. "All right, how good are you?" he asked bluntly.

Hamasaki flashed a grin, and pulled a ball and racket out of nowhere. Then, he poised to serve on to the empty court next to them, and before Taki could see the ball, it was already past him.

As Taki turned to address Hamasaki he saw a grin spread across his face. Taki smirked in return, and held out a hand for Hamasaki to shake.

"You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

**Ending A/N:** As always, reviews are appreciated! Wow... two months left! We're nearing the end of the year... and of this fic!

**Next up:** Muromachi Touji (whom I have taken a fondness too recently...) **When?:** October 31st!


	52. Muromachi Touji, October 31st

**Happy Birthday To:** Muromachi Touji, October 31st

**Word Count:** 168

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** Family.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd.

**Notes:** Hate how this one ended up. T_T It was extremely rushed (due to Halloween, NaNoWriMo - which has officially started for me!!, and DVC for swimming among other things...) so it's... bad, to say the least. And late. Meh.

* * *

Muromachi Touji gave a content smile and a goofy smile.

Today had been two things – his birthday and Halloween. And while he had never _actually_ celebrated the holiday before (seeing as nobody did) this year the kindergarten class his older sister was assisting was throwing a party.

And she had required him to show up. Full costume.

In his attempt to get out of the dreaded event, he hadn't bothered to find something. Until she had demanded that he come, and threatened a few nasty things if he didn't. So, in his haste to find a costume, Muromachi Touji had showed up to an American-style Halloween party in a sheet-toga and a pirate hat with a magic wand.

As embarrassing as the whole ordeal had been, he had to admit it had been an enjoyable experience, the free candy in particular.

Though the candy was _nothing_ to seeing his normally serious, _elder_ sister dressed up as a fairy, complete with wings, face paint, and, of course, glitter.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Not expecting reviews due to the atrocity of it. (I had been hoping to do a nice, semi-long fic... urgh...) Thanks for reading it!

**Next up:** Ibu Shinji and Jackal Kuwahara **When?: **November third!


	53. Ibu Shinji, November 3rd

**Happy Birthday To:** Ibu Shinji, November third.

**Word Count:** 99

**Rating: **K+

**Genre:** Romance.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. Not beta'd.

**Notes:** I'm NaNoing at the moment (and working on a HUGE PoT fic for next year). Excuse the shortness as I did over 8000 words of PoT in two days.

* * *

Ibu Shinji had never really understood the point of birthdays. Sure, it was the day that you were born, but people were born every day. Why did that mean you had to celebrate? Did it mean that you were better than everybody else? After all, weren't you just the same as everyone else?

So why, exactly, were you supposed to act (and was everyone else supposed to treat you like) you were better than the rest of the world? It just didn't make sense to him.

Oh well, Shinji thought as Akira kissed him senseless. The gifts were nice.

* * *

**Ending A/N: **Reviews are loved, as they feed my soul during NaNo.

**Next up is currently posted as it's a double chapter night.**


	54. Kuwahara Jackal, November 3rd

**Happy Birthday To:** Kuwahara Jackal, November third!

**Word Count:** 122

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai mention. Not beta'd.

**Notes:** Same as the last chapter.

* * *

"Oi, Jackal!" Marui Bunta called from across the grounds. Jackal turned and waved, seeing the boy jogging toward him, white box in hand.

"Hey, Bun-Marui, what's up?' he asked, mentally berating himself for nearly using the boy's given name. _You broke up, stupid! He doesn't care anymore!"_

"Not much," Marui said, not seeming to notice the half-usage of his first name "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." He handed Jackal the box.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I gotta get to class, so see you." Bunta smiled and sprinted off.

"See ya," Jackal muttered. Opening the box he realized that it continued homemade cake. A smile spread across his face. Maybe Marui _did_ care.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** There you have it! My two (rather short) fics in one night. Currently, I'm working on a HUGE PoT fic for next year (see my profile) during NaNoWriMo, as well as an original. So, if you know of any random holidays, please tell them to me in a **review** so I can add them! :)

**Next up:** Kawamura Takashi **When?:** November 18th.

_NB: I remember reading somewhere that Nanjiroh's birthday is also the 18th. However, I have yet to varify this, so unless somebody else can verify it for me I won't be writing for him. Thanks!_


	55. Echizen Nanjiroh, November 11th

**Happy Birthday To:** Echizen Nanjiroh, November 11th!

**Word Count:** 183

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** Family

**Warnings:** Not beta'd.

**Notes: **Much thanks to the TONS of you who told me that Nanjiroh's birthday was today! I really appreciated it!

* * *

Echizen Ryoma was a brat. He was cocky and extremely arrogant – with good reason. He was the best, and he had been raised that way by his good for nothing father.

At least, that's what Echizen told everyone about his father. He told them all how absolutely horrible his father was: how much of an idiot the older man was, how he sat around and looked at porn and occasionally played tennis with him.

And it was all true. Despite the fact that people tended to scoff Echizen Ryoma's comments about his father off until they met him. After that they only tried to convince everybody else that the boy was telling the truth.

Yet…

Echizen Nanjiroh was a good father. He joked with his son, but he could be serious when he really needed to be. He cared about the boy, but at the same time he knew enough to make sure that his son was raised knowing how to fight his own battles instead of just having them fought for him, like most other kids.

And Echizen Ryoma knew it.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!! My NaNo(s) is dying out! :O So uh... somebody review with something I should put in it! (Whether the fic or the original!) Thanks!! :D

**Next up:** Kawamura Takeshi **When?:** November 18th!

(Oh! And just a heads up! I'm going to be in Europe - Paris and London - for Thanksgiving break. So if my schedule is a bit screwy, that's why! :D)


	56. Kawamura Takeshi, November 18th

**Happy Birthday To:** Kawamura Takashi, November 18th!

**Word Count:** 230

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** Romance.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd. Minor OOC. (And **it's TakaFuji. **-cough- In case you happen to be a, uh... I dunno... intense TezFuji shipper or something. Hehe.)

**Notes:** NaNo died. Oops. Anyway, please at least enjoy this!

* * *

"Close your eyes," said Fuji Syusuke, his voice soft and melodic as always. Kawamura Takashi did so, and felt a pair of small and cool, yet calloused and well-worked hands, slip over his eyes as well, despite the height difference.

"Here, over here," Fuji said, his voice merely a whisper in Kawamura's ear. "Don't trip," Fuji muttered, gently guiding his boyfriend forward.

"There," Fuji said, voice still low. Kawamura felt the hands slip off from their spot covering his eyes, but he did not open his eyes.

"All right," Kawamura heard Fuji say, sounding… anxious? "Here. Open them." Kawamura did.

The first thing he noticed was that the room was dark, nearly pitch black. The second thing he noticed was the one source of light in the room.

Shrimp.

The only light present in the room was a platter of glowing shrimp which spelled out "Happy Birthday Takashi".

"P. Phosphorium," Fuji explained, looking away slightly. Kawamura wasn't positive, but he could swear there was a slightly pinkish tinge to the younger boy's cheeks. "It's bacteria found in certain sea creatures during special times of the year, and it glows. I hope that it's… well, at least somewhat creative enough."

Kawamura turned to Fuji, pulling him towards him and pecking him on the cheek. "It's perfect," he said. "Absolutely perfect."

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Teh endy! Please **review!** They feed my soul! Also, if you caught the major Bones reference, woo! (Name it and you get a chapter dedication, because I am shameless. Also, the season three DVDs came out today and I have them. They're awesome! And I've finally seen the original Hodgela proposal... WOO! :D)

**Next up: **Kisarazu Atsushi and Kisarazu Ryou! **When?: **November 20th.


	57. Kisarazu Ryou and Atsushi, November 20th

**Happy Birthday To:** Kisarazu Ryou and Atsushi, November 20th!

**Word Count:** 296

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Romance.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd. **TWINCEST. twincest. _TWINCEST!!_** (So if you get pissed at me for writing it, it's your fault; I warned you.)

**Notes:** NaNo still dead. Oops. Haha. Anyway, did a collective fic for these two, because I felt like it. Leaving for Europe Saturday. :D Please enjoy!

* * *

"Ryou!" Kisarazu Atsushi called to his brother. The older boy turned and looked around, before seeing him.

"Atsushi! Hey, what's up?" Ryou asked, jogging over. "Oh, and happy birthday."

"Happy birthday to you too. That's actually why I'm here," Atsushi responded.

"Oh _really_?" Ryou smirked at his younger brother.

"Yes _really_," Atsushi said, trying (and failing) to conceal a grin. "Which is why _you_need to come with _me_."

"_Lead the way_," Ryou responded, trying to pretend he didn't know where this was going. Atsushi led him instead of the school and began navigating the hallways rather well, especially for someone who didn't go to the school. However, Ryou wasn't that patient, and before Atsushi could find the specified are he was searching for, Ryou pulled him into the nearest unlocked closet (which was surprisingly close –why were these things never locked like they were supposed to be?), pushed him against the wall, and kissed him senseless.

It was only after they had denied the need for needing air that they released, Atsushi's tie now loose and this first few buttons of Ryou's blazer undone.

"Man," Atsushi said after a few moments. "I need to come up with reason sot visit you more often."

"And I, you," the older of the pair responded. "Though Saeki's so damn perceptive."

Atsushi snored. "Since when has that ever stopped you/" he asked, feeling a hand making its way up his shirt.

Ryou chuckled. "True, true," he said, his hand working it's way farther up the other boy's shirt. "But today I've got an excuse."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Like I said before – happy birthday," he responded, and got right back to work.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Teh endy! **Reviews are absolutely adored in all shapes and forms!** Also, despite the fact that my NaNo died I think I'll still be posting that giant PoT fic I was working on come January! :)

**Next up:** Amane "David" Hikaru **When?:** November 22nd! (And for the reviewer who was wondering: counting David, there's two birthday's before Eiji in November... and one after! XD)


	58. Amane David Hikaru, November 22nd

**Happy Birthday To: **Amane "David" Hikaru

**Word Count: **142

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** Friendship.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd.

**Notes:** Sorry for the lateness! Unfortunately, airplanes don't have internet. :) So here I am, uploading in Paris! :D Please enjoy!

**Dedication:** Mr. Roe, my history teacher. Because he has a 50ish year old joke book that has terrible jokes in it. And they make me laugh.

* * *

"Bane!" Amane "David" Hikaru called to his doubles partner. "Come here!" From across the grounds, Kurobane Harukaze groaned but came over anyway.

"Yes?" Bane asked, wary. Normally when David called him over it was to try out some new, terrible pun. That or discuss tennis. Bane could only hope it was the latter.

"What's the difference between zombies?" David immediately asked, and Bane groaned internally. _Great, it was more terrible puns._

"Uh… no idea… they're dead?"

"No," David shook his head, still straight-faced. "Zombees make honey, and zombies don't." Bane signed while David snickered.

Walking away, after muttering annoyed obscenities and offering a few swift kicks to the back of David's head, a light bulb clicked somewhere. Bane knew _exactly _what he was going to get David for his birthday.

A new joke book.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** The end! Wow... three more in November, and then only one month left of this fic! :O Anyway, **please review!** They feed my little soul. (And the 350th will get a request fic... eventually...!)

**Next up: **Sengoku Kiyosumi! **When?:** November 25th!


	59. Sengoku Kiyosumi, November 25th

**Happy Birthday To: **Sengoku Kiyosumi, November 25th!

**Word Count: **174

**Rating: **K+

**Genre:** Romance.

**Warnings:** Light shounen-ai. Not beta'd.

**Notes:** Threesome. See ending A/N.

* * *

Sengoku Kiyosumi grinned.

"Go Taichi, go!" the red head called through the chain link fence. Unfortunately, Dan Taichi turned to smiled at Sengoku and the ball bounced right passed him. From the bench behind Sengoku, Akutsu Jin sighed. Standing up, Sengoku heard him stomp out his cigarette before taking his place on Sengoku's left.

"Brat's too easily distracted," muttered Akutsu. Despite his words, his voice conveyed that he was definitely pleased.

"Yeah," Sengoku agreed, smiling. "Just don't let him hear you say that. You know how literally he takes everything."

Next to him, Akutsu snorted. "Yeah."

Still smiling and watching Dan run around the court, Sengoku entwined his fingers with Akutsu's . "Whatever," he murmured. "You can tell him that over my birthday dinner."

Akutsu snorted yet again, but kept his eyes focused on the match. "Yeah," he said, smirking and shaking his head as another ball bounced right passed the younger boy. "If he can pay attention long enough to finish the match first."

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Wow... eleven chapters of this left! (Plus possibly Ann's chapter added in and then maybe that guy from Rokkaku - who was it who gave me his name/birthday? Well, I'll look for it.) The year went pretty fast. Anyway, **please please PLEASE REVIEW!** Two reviews until 350... and that number STILL blows my mind. Just wanna **thank you all SO MUCH** for your endless and dedicated support. I'm not sure I would have stuck with this fic all the way to the end if you guys hadn't been here. Thanks a ton!

**Next up:** Kikumaru Eiji! **When?:** November 28th!


	60. Kikumaru Eiji, November 28th

**Happy Birthday To: **Kikumaru Eiji, November 28th!

**Word Count: **153

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** Friendship.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd.

**Notes:** See ending A/N.

**Dedicated to:**ezylrybbit for the wonderful 350th review and to Tora's son (who is older than me... I feel young T_T) whose name is apparently Adam/Latus/Minion 363 `cause it's his birthday.

* * *

"Ooooooishi!" Before Oishi Syuichiroh even recognized the voice he felt the glomp that as planted on him. Leaping off of his back, Kikumaru Eiji came around and began walking in sync with him.

"Hey Eiji, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Eiji responded. "You?"

"Same," Oishi said, "Except that math test today. But other than that it's the same old, same old."

"Really?" Eiji asked, raising an eyebrow and sounding skeptical.

"Yeah, of course." Oishi eyed Eiji, curious. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just, well…" Eiji's face fell. "Did you really forget?"

"Forget what?" Eiji looked down at his fed, obviously disappointed.

"N-nothing."

Oishi patted Eiji on the back. "Well, I've got to get to class. See you!" Oishi called and ran off.

Oishi was almost out of sight before Eiji realized he had tucked a package into his half-open bag.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** One more in November! Wow... there's basically only one month left. (Oh, random note: Ann should be out before the end of this fic. :)) Anyway, **please review!** If you've been with me this far you know how much I appreciate them and how they feed my soul! Oh, and on another random note: I'm in London! (I SAW PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS!!) Heh. Riiight...

**Next up: **Ishida Tetsu **When?:** November 30th!


	61. Ishida Tetsu, November 30th

**Happy Birthday To: **Ishida Tetsu, November 30th!

**Word Count: **386

**Rating: **mild T

**Genre:** Romance.

**Warnings:** Light shounen-ai. Not beta'd.

**Notes:** An's chapter is done, should be posted in the next few days. :) Anyway, enjoy! **An's chapter is posted as chapter 27! Sorry for the alerts!!** (Shishido's is currently missing! SORRY!)

* * *

On most weekend, Ishida Testu enjoyed sleeping in. This weekend, however, he was awakened at the ungodly house of 8:20 by a series of taps on the window of his room in the family's third floor apartment.

Rolling over and covering his head with his pillow, Ishida tried to block out the extremely right 9and annoying) sunlight as well as the constant _tap tap tap tap_ that was coming from the direction of his window.

"Go away," Ishida muttered to no one in particular. Throwing his pillow at the window, he expected to hear a thud and no further response.

But he got one.

The window was laughing at him. Squinting though the streaming rays of sunlight, he realized that the window wasn't laughing at him, but his no good, son-of-a-bitch annoying-ass boyfriend, Sakurai Masaya, who was standing on his fire escape.

"Urgh, go away," Ishida called from under the covers, but instead he just heard Sakurai laugh harder and then his window click open.

"Aww, you know you don't mean that," Sakurai said and Ishida could practically hear the grin plastered on the other boy's face. Then, in one swift and unexpected motion, Sakurai pulled off the covers and left Ishida blinking and staring into the bright light.

"Missed you," Sakurai said, plopping down next to the still-adjusting Ishida and pecking him on the cheek.

"Didn't miss you," Ishida grumbled.

"Sure you did." Sakurai grinned. He knew his boyfriend wasn't a morning person. "It's been, what, six hours since I last saw you?"

Ishida groaned and rolled his eyes, but scooted closer to Sakurai anyway.

"Urgh, why are you here anyway?" Sure, Ishida loved Sakurai, but that didn't quite merit an out-of-the-blue visit early on a Sunday morning, especially via his window.

"Awww, you mean I had to have a reason?" Sakurai feigned shock and hurt. Ishida lightly punched his shoulder.

"Fine, fine!" Sakurai rolled his eyes. "I wanted to be the first to tell you happy birthday," he said and pulled out a slightly squished envelope.

Ishida gave a grin. "A worthy interruption after all."

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Same old, same old. **Please review!!** As always, they feed my soul! :D Holy crap... ONE MONTH OF THIS LEFT!!

**Next up: **Niou Masaharu! **When?:** December 4th!


	62. Niou Masaharu, December 4th

**Happy Birthday To: **Niou Masaharu, December fourth!

**Word Count: **104

**Rating: **K+

**Genre:** Romance.

**Warnings:** Light shounen-ai. Not beta'd.

**Notes:** Sorry for the shortness. Mention of dental appliances is cause I have new crap in my mouth too. Ick.

* * *

"Masaharu." Niou Masaharu jumped as his boyfriend, Yagyuu Hiroshi, appeared silently behind him. "Where were you this morning?" Niou normally exclaimed to the world when he would be missing (even if he was ditching), but he hadn't even told Yagyuu that he was going to be disappearing during morning classes that day.

Reluctantly, Niou cringed and gave a grin, revealing the metal and wires now attached to his teeth. Yagyuu nodded briefly in acknowledgement before leaning in and connecting his lips with Niou's.

Niou had to admit, kissing with braces was a totally different experience.

One he would be glad to repeat.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** **Please review!!! **Seven chapters left! Less than a month! Wow... also, for those of you who have this fic on alerts I **apologize profusely if my adding An's chapter (having to export and re-upload everything; it was a pain in the arse) spammed your inbox!!! SORRY!**

**Next up:** Hiyoshi Wakashi! **When?:** December fifth! a.k.a. Tomorrow!!


	63. Hiyoshi Wakashi, December 5th

**Happy Birthday To: **Hiyoshi Wakashi, December fifth.

**Word Count: **159

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** General/Humor/Friendship?

**Warnings:** Not beta'd.

**Notes:** Because I laughed insanely hard when I realized this...

* * *

Hiyoshi Wakashi has two passions in life. The first is, quiet obviously, tennis. But the second, and lesser known, one is the one he's all the more passionate about: martial arts.

Popular to contrary belief, Hiyoshi spends far more time practicing and honing his martial art skills than he does his tennis skills. Tennis has always been a side activity for him, almost like cross training; he only took the sport up because he had heard it would help his martial arts.

Of course, very few people know this. The truth is, very few people care enough to ask. And even fewer know what two things December fifth is.

Which was why Mukahi Gakuto is the only person to find the fact that Hiyoshi is born on Day of the Ninja to be absolutely hilarious.

Enough to buy him a ninja mask and a fake sword as a gift. And then pester him into wearing it around the school.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** As always, reviews are appreciated more than anything! Six more! Wow... that's still all I can say...

**Next up:** Yanagisawa Shinya **When?:** December ninth!


	64. Yanagisawa Shinya, December 9th

**Happy Birthday To: **Yanagisawa Shinya, December 9th!

**Word Count: **230

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** General/Humor/Friendship?

**Warnings:** Not beta'd.

**Notes:** This was written very quickly (see ending A/N) so sorry if it's bad! Please read it anyway!

**Dedicated to:** my RL friend Pauline, because she's always "meow"ing and denying it. Hehe.

* * *

"Quack."

"No quacking!" Mizuki Hajime called over his shoulder. For no real reason most of the regulars had decided to go on an unofficial outing and wander around downtown. Unfortunately, being put in charge of all of his team mates was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"I didn't quack, dane!" Yanagisawa Shinya denied in protest.

"Right, sure, whatever," Mizuki responded, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a migraine coming on – and the team wasn't even being _that_ obnoxious. (Hell, he'd seen Rikkaidai out the other day… now _that_ was a scary thought.)

"Quack!" Much to Mizuki's displeasure, the noise sounded again.

"Yanagisawa!" Mizuki barked. "Stop it!"

"It wasn't me, dane!" Yanagisawa pleaded. Mizuki groaned and tried to ignore him. Much to his dismay, however, the noise sounded yet again.

"QUACK!" Mizuki whipped around, intensely glaring at Yanagisawa.

".Or..." If it hadn't been for the extremely terrifying look in Mizuki's face, Yanagisawa would have protested. Unfortunately, Mizuki was giving off the "I am serious, I _will_ kill you" vibe, so he thought against it.

Turning around again, Mizuki continued walking. Behind him, Kisarazu Atsushi grinned and patted a rather downfallen Yanagisawa on the head. Yeah, Atsushi decided, he'd stop unleashing the Wrath of Mizuki on to Yanagisawa. It was the other boy's birthday, after all.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** First, thanks for reading! Second, please review, I really really appreciate it! Third, I would have liked to spend more time on this but with finals next week all of our projects are due this week... aka tomorrow. So I've been running in about twelve different directions and need to take extra sleep over a better chapter. Meh. Sorry!! D:

**Next up:** Wakato Hiroshi **When?:** December 10th! (Yes, tomorrow.) **Chapters left?:** five! :O


	65. Wakato Hiroshi, December 10th

**Happy Birthday To: **Wakato Hiroshi, December 10th.

**Word Count: **202

**Rating:** Friendship.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd.

**Notes:** Not sure if this is confusing... see ending A/N.

* * *

Wakato Hiroshi had everything most guys could want; that's what everybody thought. He got the girls, he was good at playing sports, he was blessed with good looks… he didn't even need to try hard in school. No, at Jyosei Shounen it was hard to find a male more envied than Wakato Hiroshi.

Unless you were Kajimoto Takahisa. Out of all of the people in Wakato's world, there was only one who Wakato truly trusted: Kajimoto. Kajimoto had been there during the successes, the failures, the midnight practices, the injuries, the blackouts, the nervous breakdowns, the multiple personalities appearing, the audio-visual hallucinations, the cover-ups – there was nobody who knew Wakato like Kajimoto did.

Which was why Kajimoto knew that Wakato would blow off the scrapbook that Kajimoto had made him as a birthday gift as "no big deal" at his public party. And how Wakato would thank him a thousand times over, in secret, later on. Because Kajimoto had made sure to include only pictures and memories from times when Wakato was being himself, truly himself, and not being anyone else - on purpose or otherwise.

So that he wouldn't forget himself again. Which was the greatest gift Wakato could ask for.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** As always, thanks for reading and please drop a review! They're loved! I'm not sure if this fic made sense, but it was inspired by a few things that are schizo-based. (Long story.) I didn't actually expect to write it this way, but with how it turned out... I think I might write a separate oneshot off of it with the scene in question. Yes? No? I'm not sure. :)

**Next up:** Aoi Kentarou! **When?:** December 20th! **Chapters left:** Four!! :O


	66. Aoi Kentarou, December 20th

**Happy Birthday To: **Aoi Kentarou, December 20th.

**Word Count: **361

**Rating:** Friendship.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd. Possible OOC?

**Notes:** Here's to hoping the transitions aren't as rough as I think they are...

* * *

"Urgh," Aoi Kentarou groaned. Muttering a few obscenities under his breath, he threw his racket down. Today was just _not_ his day. His normal indoor court was crowded (seriously, who comes to play tennis over break? This _shouldn't_ have been happening…) and so he was forced onto an older one he wasn't as familiar with. Then, he just couldn't get this shot. And, to top it off, today was his birthday – which was supposed to be a good day, but was going in quite the opposite direction.

Going to pick up his racket, he was about to try the shot _again_, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around, Kentarou found someone he hadn't seen in a little over two months - Saeki Koujirou.

"Relax, Kentarou," Saeki said to him. It was obvious that the older boy had been watching him for a few minutes now. Kentarou reluctantly nodded and went to pick up his racket. For some reason, Saeki always had a calming effect on him.

"Go put your stuff away," Saeki instructed. Kentarou shot Saeki a look but did what he said anyway. He had just finished putting his stuff away when the older boy came up behind him.

"Come on, let's grab some hot chocolate," Saeki said, a statement rather than a question. Despite that fact, Kentarou followed, coming up to walk in time with his senpai.

And so the pair went and got some hot chocolate. They chatted and laughed. On their way out, Saeki wished Kentarou a happy birthday.

"Thanks," Kentarou muttered. Considering the fact that the two hadn't seen each other in a few months, Kentarou was surprised Saeki remembered. Then again, he'd known Saeki for years, so he probably shouldn't have been.

Nonetheless, the birthday wish caught him off guard and made him give a small (but noticeable) embarrassed blush.

"What?" Saeki said, grinning. "You didn't think I'd forget, did you?" Kentarou just gave an embarrassed nod, and Saeki ruffled the younger boy's hair (it was longer than he remembered it).

No matter how old he got, he would always be Saeki's little Kentarou.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** First, thanks for reading! Please review! As always, they're loved and highly appreciated! :D Anyway, I'm hoping this wasn't too OOC... comments? Critique? All feedback is appreciated. :)

**Next up:** Kajimoto Takahisa **When?:** December 22nd! **Chapters left:** Three!! :O (...wow...)


	67. Kajimoto Takahisa, December 22nd

**Happy Birthday To: **Kajimoto Takahisa, December 22nd!

**Word Count: **1519

**Rating:** Friendship.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd. Possible tense changing.

**Notes:** No ending A/N, so **please review!!** Next up: Echizen Ryoma!!! When?: December 24th!! Left: Two! :O Also, **HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **I hope everyone is having a good, safe, and happy holiday season, and I wish you all the best with your fics and your lives as we finish this year and move into the next! :D

* * *

Kajimoto Takahisa is quiet, serious, and reserved. He chooses to channel most of his energy into studying and playing tennis, leaving little of it for joking around and flirting. To Kajimoto, life is more completing the journey to your goal, then enjoying the journey itself.

Wakato Hiroshi is loud, flamboyant, and arrogant. He chooses to channel most of his energy into joking and flirting, leaving little of it for actually addressing serious matters. To Wakato, life is more about enjoying the journey itself, rather than racing through the journey to reach he end.

Kajimoto has always been this way. Ever since he was a young child, he has realized, through both trial and error and through observation, that it is much better to set a certain goal and to reach that goal, than to dilly-dally along the way and end up not reaching that goal in a timely manner, or possibly ever.

Wakato has always been this way as well. From the first day he met people outside of his relatives, he learned that pleasing people, and what other people think about you, is extremely important, and that living by the day tends to have people in your age group view you as more "daring" and increases your social standing.

When Kajimoto meets Wakato, Kajimoto immediately looks down upon him. Wakato spends too much time on frivolous activities such as pulling pranks, talking to girls (and guys, though he does not notice this until later), and being an overall annoyance.

When Wakato meets Kajimoto, Wakato immediately thinks that Kajimoto has a stick up his ass. In his opinion, Kajimoto spends far too much time studying and practicing when he's supposed to, and far too little time hanging out and having fun.

Kajimoto is productive; that is how he is viewed. He goes in, he finishes the task at hand, and he moves on to the next task.

Wakato is talented; that is how he is viewed. He has it easy, and everything comes naturally; he can do anything at the last minute and still do it well, and nobody has any reason to think otherwise.

In reality, Kajimoto dislikes being so productive. If it were not for his family's extremely high standards and expectations of him (which have been put in place ever since he can remember), he would probably slack off more and leave more for guessing. Kajimoto often wishes that he could go a day with not having to do his homework until eight or that he could practice tennis outside the specified hours. For Kajimoto, life is – and always has been – structured and completely planned without a moment of free time or a moment of unplanned crisis.

In reality, Wakato spends far too much of his time procrastinating. He goofs off when he should be working, and ends up doing everything he should have been doing at the very last minute. In some cases, such as in his tennis, the ability does not come naturally to Wakato, as most people think and say. He practices hour after hour after the fans have left the courts; he is often out at midnight, far after the public courts have been closed, practicing in the dark, because he never wants to show anyone how much work he really has to put in – it would ruin his image, the thing he works hardest for in life.

When Kajimoto begins to see more of Wakato around, Kajimoto is envious. Nobody ever sets standards for Wakato, he simply gets to do whatever he pleases. He never has to worry about letting anyone down or about never being good enough; he gets to roam wherever he wants, do whatever he pleases _when_ he pleases, and overall be free. Kajimoto wishes he could be allowed to be a little bit more like Wakato.

When Wakato begins to see more of Kajimoto around, Wakato is envious. Despite the standards that everyone sets for Kajimoto, he always meets them – generally surpasses them. Kajimoto makes it look easy, even with the hours of practice he puts in. Kajimoto never has to spend extra time on anything, and Wakato knows best that the few hours a day Kajimoto puts into his tennis are not enough to amount to what Kajimoto does. Wakato envies him for this.

Kajimoto is out for an evening stroll with his visiting grandparents one night. They meander through their local park as they do whenever they visit, making small talk with their grandson and his parents. His parents are the ones talking the most, trying to put in a good word for Takahisa so that is more-than-well-off grandparents will be more inclined to leave a generous donation for his university tuition in a few years. During this walk, Kajimoto drifts off, surveying his surroundings. He spots an old dirt tennis court in the distance. A familiar white cap and red hair can be seen from that court, complete with uniform. As they approach closer to the court, Kajimoto sees Wakato's face, covered in sweat and dirt, obviously practicing hard. It is the first time that Kajimoto honestly sees Wakato putting in work.

Right after, Wakato is sitting on a bench near the court. He opens his tired eyes a crack, sipping his now-warm water. He sees a family in the distance, walking at a slow pace, presumably due to the elderly couple that's with them. While staring at them, recognition dawns on Wakato; it is Kajimoto's family. Kajimoto seems more than bored. It is the first time Wakato sees Kajimoto doing something not school related, and the first time Wakato realizes that perhaps Kajimoto doesn't have a choice in everything he wants to do.

The next day, after practice is finished and the rest o the team has packed up, Kajimoto goes outside his set schedule and approaches Wakato. He asks the boy if he's like to go get some coffee. As Wakato hesitates and then says yes, Kajimoto realizes that he really doesn't care what his parents think: he is going to do this.

When Kajimoto approaches him the next day, Wakato is surprised. The two have never spoken a word to each other, unless you count the times when Kajimoto ahs scolded him for his laziness. When the boy invites him for coffee, Wakato hesitates, knowing that there is a practice tournament in three days and that he needs to put in at least another ten hours of work to be where he wants to be for it. Despite this, Wakato accepts the invitation.

As they walk for coffee, they make small talk. Surprisingly, Kajimoto finds himself talking more to Wakato than eh has to anyone; Wakato finds himself forgetting that there are other people around who can judge him, something nobody else has ever been able to make him do.

At first, their meeting is awkward. Kajimoto finishes his coffee quickly, while Wakato fidgets his hands around the cup. After draining his second cup, Kajimoto speaks.

"I saw you last night." It takes Wakato a moment to realize that Kajimoto means practicing.

"Oh, yeah, I was just… doing some stuff." Wakato has never had anyone see him work before.

"Why don't you just practice during practice?"

Wakato shrugs and answers honestly. "I don't want to let the hard work put into tennis ruin the hard work put into building my image." It is the first time Wakato has told anyone this.

Off of this response, the pair talks until it is too late for Wakato to practice, and Kajimoto's parents are both worried sick and positive that the excuse this morning about having a group meeting at the library for a project is false.

Kajimoto returns home that night to yelling and screams because he was out so late; Wakato returns home to suspicious looks because he is home so early.

From that day, everything changes. Kajimoto continues to return home on time and do exactly as he is told. Wakato continues to return home, exhausted, long after everyone has gone to bed. Except on one Monday a month. One Monday a month, Kajimoto always returns home far later than usual, while Wakato returns home far earlier.

During the fourth Monday of each month, the now-best-friends walk down to the coffee shop where they had their first real conversation, and sit at the table closest to the front window (even if they have to wait extra). On these days, Kajimoto talks more than he does all month, while Wakato sits and listens more than he does all month. Wakato focuses more on the discussions during this one day, while Kajimoto allows his mind to meander and take various paths of insanity and idea.

Though these monthly "coffee breaks" (as they have come to be known), the pair developed a mutual understanding of each other, and a special bond. Kajimoto came to know everything about Wakato, and Wakato everything about Kajimoto. Their bond was born out of mutual need, and bred through mutual understanding and curiosity.

Nobody understands it.

Not even them.

**--owari--**


	68. Echizen Ryoma, December 24th

**Happy Birthday To: **Echizen Ryoma, December 24th!

**Word Count: **536

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** Uh... holiday? Friendship? General.

**Warnings:** Not beta'd.

**Notes:** I do not care if they don't generally celebrate Christmas in Japan. Normally I'm all for fandom realism and consistency, but for the purpose of the holiday, I don't care. XD

**Dedicated to:** LiQuYu for catching the mistakes (including the grammar/other fic related ones!). Yes, I did type 25th last chapter. I was kiiinda medicated on some random stuff that makes me sleepy when I did so. Sorry! **(EDIT: Also dedicated to Bobbie3926. Happy birthday!)  
**

* * *

December twenty fourth. In many parts of the world, it is the day recognized as the one preceding Christmas – also known as Christmas Eve (or Christmas Eve Day, to be exact) – and here it was no different. Echizen Ryoma had been planning on spending the holidays, and his birthday, with his immediate family (and his cousin, who for some reason was _still_ living with them) over a small celebration.

Unfortunately, his small, casual, _calm_ plans had been ruined by a phone call the previous week. Despite the fact that he hadn't talked to him in months, Kikumaru Eiji had called his house to invite him to a Christmas party. According to him, it was a high school tradition, and even though Echizen (as well as Momoshiroh and Kaidoh) weren't yet in high school they would be soon enough, so Eiji wanted to include them.

There was just one problem.

"See… they kinda don't have a place to host it this year…" Eiji had told him. Echizen had been about to hang up, when his father had snatched the phone away from him and started talking to the hyperactive young man.

Which resulted in one more problem, at least as far as Echizen was concerned.

The party being held at his house.

Thankfully, the entire ordeal was almost over with. There had been a Secret Santa (which had somehow been arranged and pulled together quite successfully two days before) which had finally finished, a few random Christmas-inspired games, and a cookie swap, before the torture was finally ready to end and people began to head out.

"Merry Christmas!" called a pair of high-school second years who's names Echizen did not remember.

"You too," he responded, remembering that the pair hadn't been very obnoxious and that his mother wouldn't like it if she walked in on him being a rude host. (He definitely didn't need that lecture again, he mused.)

"Merry Christmas Eve Day!" Another, larger, leaving party had called, being politically/grammatically/holiday-ally correct.

"You too." At least they were leaving in larger groups. That was always good.

"Merry Christmachannukwanzaadon!" Eiji said, grinning and glomping Echizen one last time before he and a good portion of the previous years regulars left. Now, only five people were left. The five people he, unfortunately, had to spend a good portion of his time with – and the five people who, for no apparent reason (because they most definitely had not been regulars the previous year, though they definitely stalked them enough) had been invited by an overjoyed Eiji.

"Happy holidays!" The four now-second years said. No, "said" didn't quite cover it. It was more of a combination made up of half shrieking (courtesy of Horio and Tomoka) and half whispering (courtesy of Kachiroh and Katsuo). Echizen grunted, muttered out a relieved "you too" and let them pass through the door.

And then there was one.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was still standing in his foyer, buttoning her coat. Finishing this task, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Happy birthday and merry Christmas," she said and smiled.

"Thanks," said Echizen Ryoma, smiling ever so slightly, "You too."

* * *

**Ending A/N:** That's it for the main character who we all know, love, and possibly hate at certain points depending on what your favorite team is. ;) Anyway, it's time to whore for reviews again: **please review!!** Not only would it be a fabulous Christmas present, but it's **eight reviews until 400.** Wow... 400... that's insane! Thank you all SO SO SO much for supporting this fanfic all year long. I really, really appreciate it and I'm glad that you guys seemed to have enjoyed it, even through it's lows. **Happy holidays!** If you celebrate Christmas, have a fabulous Christmas. If you don't, have a fabulous winter, or whatever holiday you celebrate! (Sorry I'm not being uber specific. :P)

**Last, but definitely not least (okay, maybe a little bit least, but don't tell him that):** Kaneda Ichirou. **When?:** December 31st. **Left:** Yeah, that's right... ONE. :O


	69. Kaneda Ichirou, December 31st

**Happy Birthday To: **Kaneda Ichirou, December 31st.

**Word Count: **647

**Rating: **K+, maybe low T.

**Genre:** Romance.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. Not technically beta'd.

**Notes:** This is the lat chapter of this fic. Please see ending A/N. Thank you all so much for reading!

**Dedicated to:** every single person who has ever looked at this fic, read any excerpt, and especially reviewed. It means so much to me.

* * *

Kaneda Ichirou sighed. Here he was, on both New Year's Eve _and_ his birthday, stuck at some fancy party that his parents were invited to attend. He came (after they had insisted, begged, and pleaded for a good two hours) and now he was not only bored and alone, but stuck in an uncomfortable and stuffy suit as well.

Groaning inward, he scanned the room until he found what he was looking for: an escape. Of course, it wasn't perfect (there were obviously a few people out there), but the balcony on the far west would have to do.

Stepping outside into the cool, December air, Kaneda breathed freely for the first time all night. Stepping towards the railing (and past the starry-eyed couple who looked two seconds away from either eating each other's faces or stripping each other right there), Kaneda brushed the snow off of the outer railing and leaned against it. Suddenly, he felt someone behind him. Before he could turn around, Kaneda felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey." Akazawa Yoshirou's floated into his ear. Kaneda was about to turn around, but Akazawa held him in place.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Akazawa murmured.

"Neither did I," Kaneda responded. "Didn't even want to come." Kaneda could almost feel the slight smile spread across the older boy's face.

"Nor did I. But now I'm not regretting it," the other boy said, leaning down to rest his head on Kaneda's shoulder.

"So," Akazawa murmured. "How've you been?"

Kaneda snorted slightly. "You mean since you saw me two days ago?" Akazawa smiled more.

"Oh shush. Two days is a long time."

"Well, since I saw you two days ago I've been sitting around in my room waiting to see you again," Kaneda said, grinning slyly. Despite the fact that Akazawa knew he was kidding he played into the act.

"I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting," Akazawa whispered, lips pressed against Kaneda's ear. Kaneda smirked and was about to respond when Akazawa spoke again.

"You know, there's only a minute left until midnight…" Kaneda caught on to what he was saying.

"Oh yes, I noticed that. I do believe there's some tradition to go with that?" Akazawa nodded.

"You are quite correct. There's a very special tradition which I believe consists of welcoming the new year with a wish and a kiss – or kisses-" Akazawa winked, having slipped into his "formal occasion" language, "from a special someone."

"Oh really?" Kaneda inquired. "And who might this special someone be?"

Akazawa shrugged. "I am not quite sure." Removing his hands from Kaneda's waist, he turned to look into the other boy's eyes. "But there are, oh…"

"Five," Kaneda whispered.

"Four." Akazawa looked into Kaneda's eyes.

"Three." Kaneda locked their gazes and made sure to hold on.

"Two." Akazawa entwined his fingers with Kaneda's.

"One," the two boys whispered in unison.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" Somebody called from inside at the party, and somewhere a bottle of champagne popped. Outside on the balcony Kaneda and Akazawa decided to completely ignore the party, completely ignore the starry-eyed couple, completely ignore the fact that both of their families were sitting extremely close to the doors on the west side, and their lips met.

"Happy New Year's," Kaneda murmured, lips next to Akazawa's ear, insinuating that he wanted to do something more than have a New Year's kiss.

"Yeah," Akazawa said, "Happy New Year's."

"And happy belated birthday."

"Thanks," Kaneda said as Akazawa wrapped his arms around Kaneda's waist again.

"So," Akazawa began, pulling his boyfriend closer, "What'd you wish for?" Kaneda smiled.

"Another great year," he whispered. "Another great year."

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Thank you all _so_ much for everything this year. ALL of you - the loyal reviewers (who I cherish so much), the ones who review when they find the time in their hectic lives (thank you!), and the one-timers who just popped in for a favorite character. All of your constant support has made me continue writing though this long learning experience, and without your support this fic might have been set aside and left to collect dust (like so many of my other fics...).This is, as a few of you may have noticed, the first chapter fic I've ever completed. It's been a huge stepping stone for me, and I really appreciate everything from you guys!

I wish I could thank you all individually and personally, but I can't. So here's another collective **THANK YOU**. I'd give special shout outs, but I'm so afraid I'd miss someone that I'm not going to. Sorry. Again, thank you all SO much, and I hope that you'll all join me in welcoming the new year with a brand new, year-long fic: _Every Day's a Holiday_. Happy Holidays!

**THE END.**


End file.
